Unkown Love
by Chocolate Eating Monster 963
Summary: It's been two years since the defeat of Asura and now Soul is a death scythe. With Soul always gone she finds herself hanging out with Black Star. But when she says one wrong comment that Black Star takes for a challenge will it screw up everything? Changed the story line.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well here is the first chapter of Unknown Affection! It feels like it's been forever since I've done anything and i sorry but this chapter is short :( I do not own Sowl Eater and there maybe some OOC at times. **

_**Chapter 1**_

"THE PARTY JUST ARRIVED!" Black Star declared busting down the apartment door.

"Black Star you're gonna break my god damn door!" Yelled Soul.

It was two days after graduation of the DWMA and we were having our own little personal party and of course there just had to be drinking. "Black Star what's in the bag?" I said tapping my foot.

"Ummm Miller Light, Grey Goose, Tequi-" He couldn't even finish the sentence before the was a book in his head.

"Black Star we are only eighteen and nineteen we not allowed to drink." I said.

"Awwe come on Maka loosen up we are now adults we are responsible citizens." Snickered Liz.

I crossed my arms and did a pout face, "We'll get in trouble."

"I'LL JUST PUNCH 'EM SO THEY FORGET! THERE IS NO HOLDING BACK THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR!"

"Whatever if you get in trouble I won't allow myself to get dragged in." I went to my room and read Harry Potter books until it hurt my eye's. I peeked out side and I couldn't believe what I saw.

There was Kid and he was freaking out over something asymmetrical, and because of his drunkness instead of fixing or crying he was literally trying to destroy it. But he couldn't because Patty and her dark side was holding him back cussing and cursing him name.

I looked over and saw Soul and Liz making out on the couch. Tsubaki was refilling drinks while crying of alcoholed enhanced hormones. _**Where's Black Star?**_ I cringed when I heard a gagging noise from the bathroom. _**Shit.**_

I slowly peeked in the bathroom it reeked so bad I gagged myself. Of course there was a blue headed assassin hunched over the toilet. I plugged my nose from the over flowing fumes, "Yo, you need some water or something?" I said my voice sounding all nasally.

"Nah man I'm go-"He puked some more and agreed to the water. When I returned with the liquid I saw that he actually managed to keep most of it in the toilet.

"Here." I held the cup out to him.

He drank it and went back out to the party. When I was done cleaning his stinky mess I went and checked on him and the party. Liz was still on Soul but her clothes reduced to a bra and panties. Soul was now only in plain black boxers,and Liz's hand receded under there. _**That is disgusting. **_I cringed. At least they're asleep, I adverted my attention to the drunk crybabies in the corner. While I noticed Patty collapsed in the kitchen floor.

"Maka!" Black Star waved from the table with alcohol, _**God he's an idiot. **_

"Black Star!" I whined, "You're gonna get sick again and I'm gonna have to clean it up." I walked and I tried take the cup from him. He grabbed my wrist.

"Maka…" He stood up and towered over me, no seriously the top of my head was his chin. "Maka…" He cupped my cheeks.

"Black Star your drunk let go." I was trying to stay calm and my voice at ease.

"Maka I love you." I froze _**He what? **_, "You hear me the almighty Black Star loves you. I love love you. I loooooove you. I love you. I love you. I love you." _**It's okay he's drunk he doesn't even know what he's saying.**_ He pulled me into a hug, "It's okay Black Star will protect you."

This reminds me of when we were little and playing at the park when we first met.

**FLASH BACK**

Seven year old Maka was enjoying her time away from the stress of home. Swing on the swing set getting the feeling of falling and right before you hit the ground you back up high in the air. "Weeee hahahaha- Owwwe!" She was pushed of the swing set. She turned around rubbing her teary eyes, to see the bully at her school she was eight and really mean.

"HAHAHA, look its Maka the BAKA!"Natily did this horrendous and annoying laugh with her high pitched and squeaky voice even though she was quit chubby.

"Natily go away!" Maka said standing and wiping the dirt off her butt.

"Make me!" She shoved her back on the ground kicked her leg and began to pull her hair.

"Hey you!" A strange blue haired boy ran in and pushed her away from Maka. "Pick on someone your own size FATTY!" Natily ran away crying not even putting up a fight.

He turned around so see sniffling Maka holding her leg. He squat down, "Hey are you okay? Well don't be scared the awesome Black Star made her go away!" He did his loud and obnoxious laugh.

Maka began to cry, afraid of this loud strange boy. He made a guilty face and looked around. He squatted down and hugged the small fragile Maka. Stroking the back of her head he whispered, "It's okay, Black Star will protect you."

He put her mind at ease and she never got bullied with the loud, obnoxious, and secretly kind, Black Star at her side.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

_**He's joking right? I mean he's drunk he probably doesn't even know what he's saying… **_But don't people say the truth when they're drunk? _**Well maybe he confused me for someone else… **_Wait no he said my name more than once. "B-Black S-Star…" _**Come on say something to the drunk idiot in front of you!**_ He was still babbling on say I love you more than a million times by now. When I said his name he stopped and shoved his mouth to mine. It wasn't necessarily a real kiss he just had puckered up lips to my frozen lips. _**Maka make him stop before he gets the wrong idea! **_I couldn't I felt like a statue stone I could even feel my blood stop running.

He vomited. Well it's a good thing my mouth was frozen shut. But it still was disgusting as having sewage dumped down your pants. "GAAHHH!" I wailed as he vomited on my thankly old pajamas. I ran into the reeking bathroom shower and washed my face five times, and brushed my teeth more times than I can count anyway. I changed again into a different pair of sleep wear. When I exited the now better smelling bathroom everyone was passed out and once again Black Star wasn't there. I went ahead and picked up the plastic cups and beer bottles scattered in various places around the apartment. By that time I didn't even bother to look for Black Star and went into my room.

There I found Black Star asleep on the floor. _**God… what an idiot. **_I thought rolling my eyes but couldn't help myself from letting a small grin creep on to my face. _**Great now he's gonna stink up my room! **_I went over to him and tried to pick up, pull, and push, him out of my room. He didn't budge. His two hundred pounds of raw muscle was way too much for my hundred and thirty pound self. There is no way I'm gonna wake him up and have a possible repeat of events.

I went ahead and put a blanket over him hoping it will delay the spread of his stench. Stirred and murmured something before seldling back into his deep slumber. _**So he reacts to a blanket but not to my attemps to shove him out the door? **_Maybe I was weak. I chuckled his normal, I'm-so-great face, or I'm-going-to-beat-you-to-the-bloody-pulp look was replaced by a tired almost childish look. I all a sudden found myself kissing his electric blue hair goodnight. _**WHAT AM I DOING!?**_i shot up blushing in self embarrassment. I climbed in bed and snuggled under the covers as Black Star's words still ring in my ears. _**"Maka, I love you."**_ He said it freely even though he was drunk he said as if it were true. As if he already knew and accepted it. Finally after spending some time dwelling over I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up around ten. I went in to the kitchen to see that Patty hasn't moved, surprisingly the blonde didn't puke, or pee on anything. She was also the only one who wasn't drenched in alcohal. **_Well if it's only her breath that stinks I guess she can stay in my bed._**_ S_he was mu ch smaller and lighter than Black Star. With little struggle she dragged her out of the kitchen, into her room, over Black Star, on the bed. I came back out and got stomach and head ache meds. I set them up with five big buckets if someone feels like regurgitating. I also got cups of water and began to clean as quietly as I could.

When I walked over to where the whore and playboy were I was furious. Someone spilled alcohal, and fucking peed on my couch! "You guys are buying me a new couch." I grumbled. Of course once I cleaned what I could i took pictures. Liz's hand was still in his pant's, **_Can't wait till he wakes up and finds that!_ **A evil grin came across my face.

After I did my little photographer moment I went ahead and made coffee and breakfast. Great feeding four people with Black Star and Soul could take more food than I even have. I scoffed remembering what Liz said **_Well if you're so responsible I shouldn't have to worry about going to the store! _**I grabbed my cell, wallet, and jacket. I grabbed the door knob and hesitated, **_God, should I leave them?_** Yes, if Liz is sooo responsible I have nothing to worry about.

* * *

When I came back I bought more food then I could barely carry, I just barely managed to close the door with my foot. "Oh, hi Maka I was wondering where you went." I jumped and hurry up and put the bags on the counter before the contents flowing out of it. I saw Tsubaki fixing two cups of coffee.

"Yeah I went to the store and got food for breakfast." She nodded.

"Good morning ladies." I turned to see thankfully showered Kid who was wearing of course the only symmetrical clothes that Soul has. Blue t-shirt and jeans, he had his brushed and sleek hair that was still damp. You had to admit he was very very very attractive.

"Hey Kid, I'm surprised the two cry babies are up first." He reached and grabbed a mug from Tsubaki with a confused look on his face. "You and Tsubaki were balling all night." I smirked cover my laugh with a cough as I cracks the eggs into the frying pan.

He sipped his coffee nodding, "So we got crybabies, the somber, and from I could tell a whore and playboy." I nodded, "Wait what was Black Star?"

"I was Awesome!" Black Stars slurd voice said and we noticed him in the door way. He had a major hangover hell he was still half drunk. He came swaying over and put a arm around my shoulder and made out with my cheek, finally he said, "I AM LE ALMIGHTER BLACK STA-" I Maka chopped him blushing.

"Don't be so loud and stop kissing me before you barf again." I said my face bright pink. He collapsed again, "Idiot." I mumbled my face cooling down and I returned my attention back to the food.

"Maka what did he do last night." Tsubaki said, Kid was so shocked he still had his cup half way to his mouth as he just stared us. I froze what do I say? **_He said he loved me and kissed me… That's it! _**

"He puked on me." I stated as calmly as possible.

"That's despicable." Kid said regaining his movement but still eyeing us with suspicion.

"Oh Maka I'm sorry."

The began to lug him out of the kitchen with much struggle.**_ Maybe I'm not that weak._** I finished my pancakes, I made sausage, eggs, bacon, and pancakes. "HOLY SHIT!" Soul screamed, I snickered loudly. There was a thump and I heard Liz moan. I could hear Tsubaki and Kid laughing.

"AHHH where the fuck are my clothes?!" I heard Liz exclaimed which made me laugh. She ran in the kitchen fumbling to put on clothes, "Maka why the fuck was I on Soul almost naked?!"

"Hey it's not my fault you guys were getting hot and heavy…" I grabbed some plates.

I heard Soul moping and swaying to the bathroom, "What the fuck Maka!" He called and shut the door.

"You guys are responsible adults remember?" I giggled, "We all had different types of drunks and you were the whore and playboy."

"What do you mean?" Liz said pulling a shirt over her head.

"Me and Kid were crybabies, you and Soul were whore and play boy, while Black Star was the one getting sick." Tsubaki said entering the kitchen carrying the food out to the table.

"Liz your shirt is inside out." Kid walked in and began to fill up the cups with more water.

"What was Patty?" Liz said taking of her shirt yet again.

"Hmmm she was normal." I said **_She really didn't have anything special when she was drunk…_**

"Where is Patty?" Kid asked before exciting the kitchen with his hands full of cups.

"Good morning drunky heads!" We all heard Patty greeted, "Well and a sleepy head." She giggled and hiccupped.

"I was up before all ya'll fool." I said in a gangster accent.

Once we all were awake we all took a shower but Blach Star got cold water though with a major head ache and memory loss of the night before as most of them. But he is so almighty he will accept any challenge, even though it was just a shower… Liz was so embarrassed she left with Patty of course following her, so Kid left too. "Bye bye!" Patty said slamming the door shut. We all ate breakfast with the extra food that of course was devoured.

"Ugh I'm so full…" Sout said rubbing his swollen gut.

"Thank you for the food Maka." Tsubaki said sweetly.

"This food isn't worthy to be ate by a god like me but its still good." Black Star mumbles shoving ten bites worth of pancakes in his mouth.

I fought the urge to Maka chop him, "Whatever." I grumbled and got up and grabbed the unused and empty plates and took them in the kitchen.

"Black Star you shouldn't of said that." I heard Tsubaki day.

Yeah well she should cook better." He said around a mouth of my unworthy fucking food.

That's it! I am sick of him acting so high and mighty! He may be strong but this is ridicules! I marched back into the room and slapped his back hard making him cough up all his food. I swiped his plate from under his stupid god damn nose and yelled, "Then don't eat it! If you don't like it then give it back and stop whining! Next time bring your own fucking food and shut you god damn mouth!" I stomped out of there and threw his plate in the sink making it shatter. Some of it got my cheek and I could feel the blood dribbling down. I was fuming I felt like pulling my hair out!

"What the hell was that Maka!?" Soul yelled standing in the door way. he glanced over and saw the plate, "What is wrong with you?!"

"Black Star! He is what is wrong with me! I'm so sick of his over self-confidence attitude. Sure we beat Asura but nobody else acts like that! He isn't grateful at all anything anyone does for him is just expected. Like I took the time to go to the store buy food, cook it for him, and he wants to complain! What up with that? Soul is it my fault I finally lost it after eleven years of dealing with his bratty ass?!" I didn't even give him time to answer before I was in my room grabbing my wallet and jacket.

"What are you doing?" Soul said watching me from the door way with his arms crossed.

"I need some space." I threw on the jacket and grabbed abook not even bothering to grab phone.

"Wait." He was blocking my exit. "That's just Black Star and you know it. Normally you Maka chop him and move on, why not now?"

"Move." I crossed my arms and began to grow impatient.

"Answer me." I turned around and opened my bedroom window, "What are you doing?"

"I told you I need some space." I retorted and sat down and swung my legs over the window seal.

"Maka! Please don't Black Star has his own way of saying things." I heard Tsubaki behind most likely gapping Soul. "Please, there is no need to jump."

"JUMP!" I heard Black Star question. In a split second I was ripped from the window that was now slammed shut and shoved onto the floor. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Black Star was all a sudden there and he picked me up by the collar. "You're so stupid! There's no need to kill yourself IDIOT! GROW UP AND STOP DOING SUCH SHITTY ACTIONS!"

"Black Star." I said evenly.

"WHAT?!" He screamed god he has such a terrible temper.

"There's an emergency ladder." I stated, "Now stop yelling and out my down moron!"

He dropped me and his eye's looked the slightest bit relieved but the rest was filled with rage. "Fuck you!" He stomped out and you could practically see the steam coming out of ears. I heard the door slam so hard it shook the apartment and it was now most likely broken.

Tsubaki and Soul stood there both jaw gone slack, then Tsubaki finally moved her head back and forth between the door and me. "Bye." She whispered and jogged for the door.

I waved and now Soul was moving, "What the hell!" He was pacing up and down the small hall, "Why would you pull a stunt like that?" He growled in frustration.

"It's not my fault you guys didn't know and I didn't ask for you guys to get all worked at. Besides if you just would have let me go this wouldn't of happened." He was getting ready to say something but I took the opportunity to make a mad dash for the door.

"Maka!" I ran down the hall with him on my heels and I did a back flip over him as he had to screech to a stop. By the time he regained his stride I was already making the elevator doors shut. he got there when there was foot between and he cursed. I grinned on the way down, **_This is some hard core game of tag._**

When I reached the bottom I took a step out right as Soul burtsed through the door that leads to the stairs, **_Shit! _**I took off for the door finally free.

**I hope you enjoyed! Reveiw and tell me what you think should happen... i have most of the nxt chapter written down but I wiil try to do everyones ideas! XD BYE BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm so sorry it's been forever since I've updated :'( But here is chapter 2! I do not own Soul Eater! Enjoy :)!**

After turning a corner and losing Soul who was chasing like a mad mann after me I hid in my hideout in death city. The book store. No way would a cool guy like Soul ever go in there. It had a vending machine, restroom, and big comfy couches. I could freaking live here! I bought a Sprite and a Snickers candy bar. I grabbed a book and read for around five freaking hours! Finally when my eyes ached from trying to distract myself I fell into deep slumber.

"Maka…" A hand shook my shoulder, "Maka, wake up."

I open my eyes and saw a blur of words, "What the-!" I shot up and the book flew off my face and into my lap. I threw a hand over my heart _**I that I was going blind or something! **_

"Hello there Maka it's been a while." I looked over to see a 40-45 year old lady she had dark hair with graying streaks and big yellowish gold eyes.

"Amber!" I through my arms around her neck, I know her because I used to come here every day back when I was still at the DWMA. She works hear from 8-10 on Mondays through Fridays so I saw her a lot. We eventually became good friends. She actually kind of acts like a grandma that you visit every now and then.

"Oomph Maka!" She almost fell back. She had a tiny frame like me except she had a taller torso while I had long legs. When we parted she got up and plumbed down next to me which made me jump at the weight shift. "So how are you and the heroes of Death City?" She said eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Heroes?" I scrunched up my nose, _**I never thought of us that way. **_

"Well you guys did defeat Asura two years ago. Oh I'm so proud." She said hugging me and kissed me on the fore head.

"I guess…" I shrugged, "Were all doing fine anyway. Well most of us…" I could feel my face darken at the memory of Black Star earlier today.

"Oh no that's your, I'm gonna-kill-her-or-him look. What happened?"

"Me and Black Star just got in a fight… Again."

"Maka…" She raised a dark yet perfect eyebrow at me sensing that she was missing something.

"Well it's just…" I told her everything that happened last night and today after she swore not to tell anyone. By the time I was done I was pacing and yelling in frustration. "I just lost it! You can't blame me! He's so cocky, loud, self-centered, obnoxious, and… and…" My fist shook in fury as a million things tumbled in my mind of his flaws.

"Oh I see… Well you did say that he said it was still maybe he was trying to say that he did like it and thank you."

"If he wants to say thank you why not just say thank you?!"

"Well it's Black Star it's just his personality. It's a part of who he is and think about it if he wasn't so self-confident or self-centered he wouldn't of had the guts to fight and protect the people he cares about." She sighed, "Sometimes you have to be his mind how would you take that if you were saying that? You also have to try to find the good in his words and make the most of them, even though it's hard as hell." She smiled.

"I see…" _**I see he was trying to say thank you. Or when he stopped me from climbing down from the window because he didn't know the ladder was there, maybe it was because he didn't want me to get hurt. Or that there's a chance that he loves me… **_

"Umm Amber there's something else too…"

After he explaining what happened she got all excited. "Maka he's most likely in love with you! He probably hasn't said anything because he doesn't know it yet or he hasn't admitted it. But he's not the kind of person to lie to himself when something is wrong with him he always finds out. So it might be a secret crush!" She was jumping up and down getting all hyper.

"But that's Impossible every time I hang out with him we get in a fight and we always have to wait until Soul comes back to fix it. There's no way…"

She stood up grinning and offered me a hand. I accepted when I stood up she winked, "Almost impossible." She led me to the front of the book store, "Sorry I forgot the reason I woke you up is because the store has been closed for thirty minutes now. I we were in there for five more minutes we would've been automatically locked in." She looked at me and her face went serious god I hate that face it creates this aura around her… "Maka do you love Black Star?" That question pulled me out of my pointless thoughts and I froze.

"N-no…" I took a deep breath, "No." I said firmly.

"Okay," He face went bright and excited again, "Come by again soon. IT's lonely with just Mrs. Hobbins." She flashed one last grin and walked away in the direction of her house.

I went home fidgeting with my fingers and jumping sky high anytime I heard any unexpected noise. I was almost I was terrified of my own feelings. Because when she asked me if I love Black Star somewhere in my heart I said yes.

When I got home Soul wasn't there of course he left a note in the kitchen saying. _**LEFT TO GO ON A MISSION. WON'T BE BACK FOR FEW DAYS. **_

_** SOUL EATER**_

I sighed made three bags of popcorn, watched three movies andc cought up on all my favorite shows. It was 5 am and I was restless. _**What to do, what to do… **_I've already read all my books three times before. I cleaned the apartment twice.

Numbly I put on my shoes and walked. Plugging in my head phones and walking out the without a jacket and shoes, I began to run once I was out of the apartments letting my feet take me where the want to go. My feet were bleeding when I my feet stopped. I was shocked where I was. The old park where me and Black Star first met.

I walked my numb bloody feet that were cut up by random stuff on the floor. I sit over on the swing set, and sway lightly on it. I let my head tilt back and enjoy the imaginary breeze and swing my feet accelerating the speed of the rise and fall of the seat. Going higher and higher the feeling of a cold wind there isn't any. I felt like flying, going higher and higher. Wait why am going down. I crack my eyes and see me flying from the swing set I. _**Oops. **_I felt weightless I didn't scream I just fell.

_**I'm flying… Kinda.**_ I landed with a soft 'oomph'. Where's the pain? I'm supposed to be spitting dirt out and feeling my ribs crack. I feel like a baby.

No seriously I'm being held bridal style, in big warm arms. I feel so comfortable and secure here… I open my eyes OMIGOD IT'S BLACK STAR! _**Please don't tell me that I feel this amazing in Black Star's arms. **_He was looking down at me confused and his eyes were… beautiful. I've never really took the time to look at his eye's I just always that they were just blue. But they were bright turquois and with all the emotions piled up inside them, happy, relieved, concern, curiosity, sad, attracted, and almost lust.

"B-B-B-B-B-Black S-S-Star!" I stuttered and tried to stiffen but my body was so relaxed in his arms that I could barely move. His smell, his look, the way his arms fit my body like a key to a lock. His body was made for mine.

"What are you going out here this late at night? Your feet are a bloody mess! Did you run on nails or something? Where are your shoes damnit."He ranted on but I couldn't stop admiring his eyes and his body. The way the light hit his eyes make them gleam a bright, glowing turquoise. "Maka!"

"W-what?" I squeaked and I realized my body was lightly bouncing because he was walking somewhere.

"What are you doing out here this late? And what happened to your feet?" I was already lost in admiration, I could feel his chest moving as he breathed and his abs created a support for me while his hard biceps were surprisingly comfy. "MAKA!"

"I-I needed s-space." my throat went dry and it hurt when I spoke. I moved my head to his chest and I could hear the steady and soothing beat of his heart and I snuggled into the warmth of his body.

"Maka…" He sighed and stopped walking tilting his head back and moaned, "What are you doing…?"

"Don't move." I ordered in a surprisingly steady voice. His heart picked up the pace.

"How d-dare you d-do this to your god…" His voiced was hoarse.

"Black Star?"

He hummed a response and continued to walked slowly though trying not to move me that much.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Where I want to go."

We went in silence for a while and finally he spoke up, "Maka I'm confused." HE ADMITTED CONFUSION. _**He would never admit that the big bad Black Star is confused.**_

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I surpassed god so I shouldn't be confused but when I'm around you I feel different and I don't know why." The thought of amber crepted in my mind but she was right Black Star doesn't lie to himself if something out of place then he will get to the bottom of it. So this is what he's doing getting to the bottom of his problem with me.

"I know." I muttered under my breath.

Then he was looking down at me, "What did you say?"

"Nothing…" Then he adjusted his arms so I was almost on his hip and I put my hand on his shoulder for steadiness. He stopped walking and turned his head to me so he was inches from my face. His exquisite turquoise eyes burned in to my plain green ones.

"Maka what did you say?" I realized he averted his attention to my lips.

"I-I know." I was trapped and my heart was threatening to explode.

"What do you mean 'I know'?" He did the unexplainable. he pressed my back a against a lamp post and turned swiftly so that his body was parallel with mine except for my lags wrapped around his hips so I wouldn't slip.

"I know how you f-feel." I barely whispered and his blazing eyes locked with mine.

Then he looked as if he was letting go of something he was holding back before he crushed his lips with mine. His kiss was needy, and demanding. _**What do I do?!**_ I've never kissed any one before but his kiss felt amazing against my lips that of course were frozen like the rest of my body. Then this reminded me of the first time he kissed me. _**Is he drunk? **_ I pushed him back by lack of air and by curiosity.

"Are you drunk?"

"Nope." He did one of his broad smile that lit up his face.

"Oh." So this is what he meant to happen this is a real kiss. _**This is impossible! **_Ambers winking face popped up in my head. _**Almost impossible.**_

"Maka…" I look at him, Amber was right he figured something out and being him won't lie to himself, "I think I love you…" My heart stopped my brain went blank just his words echoing in my ears. "But that's wring right? I mean we've never been around each other without a fight occurring. Besides I'm god how could I fall for someone like you?"

I heard but I didn't hear him. Everything was going fuzzy, my head was spinning. I lost feeling in my arms and legs and the rest also went numb. I slid down the pole my arms and legs falling down. "Maka!" Black Star caught me. I looked up at his gorgeous turquoise eyes as they began to fade.

"Good night Black Star…"

**K well I'll up date as soon as possible! BYE BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**KK well heres chapter 3! :) ?I hope you enjoy! I do not own Soul Eater. **

"What happened!?" I heard a familiar voice demand.

"She just had some blood loss from her feet injuries."

I cracked my eyes to see white it was so bright I squeezed my eyes back tight. My head throbbed and my feet were screaming at my brain in pai. Slowly feeling dazed I fell back into slumber.

_***DREAM***_

I was at my apartment cleaning the kitchen when someone grabbed my ass. I spun around to See Black Star grinning like a fool his face red. "MAKA I LOVE YOU! I love you, I love you, I loooooove you, I love you, I love you!"

The world around us hazed and morphed into night by and old lamp post a block away from the old park. He was kissing me. Hungry wanting more, but it was powerful almost forcing me to kiss his demanding soft lips. Such an amazing kiss…

_***END OF DREAM***_

The world was white and I began to find the colors and forms of unrecognizable people. I squinted trying to see the faces in the brightness finally I made out 5 people. Black Star, Liz, Patty, Kid, and Tsubaki.

I was still light headed and there were three of everything. I saw Liz 6 blue eyes staring at me as her three mouths let out a sigh of relief. She was at me side with Tsubaki, I saw the other blonde well blondes giggling while a trio of Kids yelled at her over something. Black Star was over looking out the window lost in thought.

"W-w-what happened?" I stuttered while trying to reduce the fifteen bodies down to five.

"Oh Maka you're awake!" Kid said breaking his attention from Patty to me.

Black Stars head whipped around like he heard a gunshot. His face quickly changed from his calm thoughtful one to his annoying, I'm-awesome look, "You went on a walk and forgot shoes!"  
He stood up straighter wallowing in his self-pride. "If my senses didn't pick up that one of my servants were down you might still be at that lame old park."

Images played through my eyes like a slide show, Swinging-Black Star arms- his wondrous eyes- him close- us kissing- me fainting. WE KISSED!? Me and Black Stars lips touching by free will! But it was sort of okay the first time I mean he was drunk what else could I do but he was somber.

I flew my hand over my mouth as I stole a glance over at him and he winked my face got beat red. _**He winked at me! **_"Oh yeah…" I mumbled as Kid looked at me funny noticing my cherry colored cheeks. "Well um sorry I made you all worry."

"Oh no problem Maka." Liz smiled sweetly. I noticed Kid was rearranging the medicine cabinet.

"Sissy is my show on?" Patty asked her big childlike eyes curiously gazed at her.

"Yeah, but it's be-"

"What!?" She turned over to her dark side, "Why you useless brat! Take me home now damn you!" We all stared at her in disbelief.

"Yeah, yeah don't get your giraffes in a twist." Liz shrugged unaffected harshness.

The called goodbye as Liz was being dragged by the collar out the door. "Well Maka the cabinet and counter tops are all perfectly symmetrical!" I clapped his heads and turned around beaming. Then he pointed an accusing finger at me, "Maka one of your pigtails are sagging!" I jumped over to me and reached out.

In a second Black Star grabbed his hand stopping it an inch away from my head, "Touch her and die in the hands of your god." He growled.

We stared at him dumbfounded before we heard the faintest whisper, "H-h-h-h-hello?" I saw my thin pink haired friend peeking through the door.

"Crona!" I exclaimed while Kid made his escape. Tsubaki's face lit up, "I-I-I heard M-M-M-Maka got h-h-hurt." He said softly.

"Yeah like an idiot." Black Star scoffed I realized he was still right next to me making my face go pink.

"Crona sit right here!" Tsubaki said beaming and padding the spot next to her. He rushed over faster than I knew he could run.

Ragnorok popped out of Crona's back as he laughed, "So what did the moron do this time?"

"Forgot to wear shoes." I mumbled, he shrieked out a laugh and disappeared back inside my friend. I looked to see Crona and Tsubaki eyeing each other which made me raise an eyebrow.

"Yo, is something going on?" Black Star said obviously thinking the same thing as me, he widened his eyes as he jumped behind them. Crona went write as he lifted up their concealed entwined hands, "You guys are dating!"

I stared in dubiety at them, they both sheepishly nodded. "You guys make a cute couple." I said sweetly.

The doctor came in, "Sorry from all of the ruckus they might of caused you. They just all…" He looked up trying to think of the right word, "Insisted they all came in." I could tell that insisted was a gentle or sugar coated way of putting it they all most likely threatened and demanded they came in here.

"Well thank you for letting them in they were no trouble at all." I shot him an apologetic look.

"Well you may leave when you like but please stay off your feet until we extract the stitches."

"Stitches?" I looked at my feet I couldn't see any. He pulled out a mirror and positioned it so I could see the bottom of my feet in the reflection. Great, now I'm gonna have around twenty small new scars. Then I noticed something. "BLACK STAR!" I roared as the all giggled even the doctor cracked a small grin. Of course there was the thick black lines of Black Stars signature on my forehead.

He did his obnoxious laugh, "Now you'll heal twice as fast!"

"Great," I muttered

When they checked me out I sat up and through my legs of the small mattress of the hospital bed. Just before my feet touched the ground Tsubaki chimed in, "Aren't you supposed to stay off your feet?" I noticed her finger were still tangled with in Crona's as he looked away and blushed madly.

"Well how else should I get out of here?" I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows at her.

"I'll carry you with my amazing strength! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oi Maka here." Tsubaki held out an outfit that I got from Liz for my birthday that I of course never wear. There's no way such cute clothes could look good on me. It was a white one strap shirt. I was loose at the bottom and had a beautiful design of silver and clear beads that go just under the breast, then with some short that a little tears and frays at the bottom. And the a white head band with a little white flowers decorating the top. It did have some cute little 1 inch heals but the doctor requested that I don't wear shoes. "I found this in the back of your closet and thought it would look cute on you." She smiled slightly tilting her head.

"Thanks Tsubaki." He fake smiled at her.

The boys left and I got changed when that was done it didn't look bad, it showed off my long legs and slender arms. It went well with my skin and it was very thin but not see through. She was brushing out my ash blonde hair, "You know Maka you're very beautiful. You've also grown a body." She giggled at her last comment but it faded when I snorted.

"Yeah the body of a twelve year old." She just frowned and brushed my hair.

I sulked I don't have a body I'm tiny I don't have cleavage or butt. I'm unattractive with my plain green eyes and boring hair. Besides I still only have a, A size cup on my bra I frowned again.

I examined Tsubaki gorgeous body, with both butt and cleavage. Long thick black are and kind dark blue eyes and soft gentle features. She was truly beautiful. _**Black Star would surely chose her over me… **_Wait why would I care? Black Star can date who he wants!

Tsubaki tried to carry me but utterly failed. _**Great now I'm heavy. **_I sighed to myself as she stuff me in a swivel chair from the doctors desk. The easily pushed me out the door way where the two boys where.

"She's really nice…" Crona was saying, they heard the door click and both saw me. "Y-y-you look really nic-ce." Crona stumbled over his words as he rubbed his arm nervously. He really just looked relieved that Tsubaki was there again to comfort him.

"Sweet." Black Star said examining me inch by inch which made me uncomfortably. I almost felt myself worrying if he liked it or not. _**He can think what he wants why should I care? **_"So you're telling me that she could wear that but decides to wear her other crappy clothes? Wow, you are stupid." He said smirking.

I was getting ready to Maka chop him when I heard Ambers words in my ears, _**"Try to find the good in his words." **_He said I looked good or 'sweet' I guess, at least he said I look better than what I normally do. He was complimenting me! Well kinda it was more of this passive aggressive thing really.

"Thankyou." I nodded promptly smiling.

He gave me a strange look, "You're acting weird." But I could hear the smile in his voice.

Tsubaki looked pleased when he picked me up and we headed out to lunch. "Crona what do you want to eat?" Tsubaki asked sweetly, But Ragnorok answered for him.

"Ice cream!" He screamed.

"R-R-Ragnorok-k you're b-being t-t-to loud and I d-don't know h-h-how to handle it-t."

"It's okay we can get ice cream after we eat okay Ragnorok?"

"Whatever you stupid hag just get me ice cream!" He yelled and vanished back into Crona to his relief.

"Th-th-th-thank you Ts-Tsubaki." He murmured.

We agreed on the local pizzeria and when we arrived Black Star put me in a chair across from him. The server came and he didn't even have time to ask for our drinks before Black Star interrupted him. "I want a super sized meat lover with a medium veggie and garlic bread with ranch. Two large Root Beers with one medium water, and two medium Sprites. With only you're finest and freshest ingredient for my friends, me the almighty Black Star, and Maka."

_**Why was my name secluded? I'm his friend to aren't I?**_ I did a little pouty face he could at least let me order but damn he got everything spot on. He rolled his eyes with made my heart leap at the thought of his dazzling eyes. _**Wait what if it was because I'm special! **_I couldn't necessarily know why then the image of us kissing. How amazing and right it felt… I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks because of thoughts. I ran to the bathroom, _**What am I thinking?!**_

I walked in and saws my reflection which I was right my face was beat red, my head felt like it was spinning. _**God why am I doing this? **_I could always feel my heart pick up the pace when I'm around him…

"Maka you shouldn't be on your feet!" Tsubaki said disrupting my thought I did realized it ache to stand up.

I pushed myself up on the counter "Sorry I forgot."

"Baka." She smiled and playfully knocked my head, "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"W-wheat do you mean?" I lied and she rolled her eyes seeing through it.

"I know you better than that Maka I know some things up."

"Umm i-its Black Star." I felt funny when I said his name.

She looked puzzled, "Black Star?"

My chest was getting tight and my throat was dry, "We umm… we…"

I remember the party with Soul yelling at me, _**"Maka what's your problem?!"**_

"_**Black Star! Black Stars my problem!" Is this Black Stars fault?**_

"I'm fine just give me minute." I had to fight to keep my voice from cracking.

She eyed me cautiously before nodding slowly, "Okay… Just call for me and I'll bring something in and take you back out alright?" I nodded and she left.

I pulled out my phone the moment the door shut behind her. I called the one who was stuffing most of these ideas in my head. "Hello?" She said.

"Hey it's me."

"Oi Maka!" Amber said.

"Yeah can you umm can you come and pick me up?"

She rustle in the back ground, "Where are you?"

"The pizzeria." I could feel relief wash over me.

"On my way." I thanked her and hung up.

When she arrived I was back out at the table enjoying my sprite and veggie pizza. She walked in with her hair in a high bun and wearing a white button up shirt, and a gray pencil skirt. Her yellow eyes scanned the perimeter for me spotting me her eyes lit up. She speed walked over to me in her freaking three in heels, I was surprised she got all dressed up she probably had a meeting. "Oi, Maka how are you? I have the car out front." I smiled while everyone looked confused.

"Thanks Amber but you see I can't exactly walk." I pointed at my bare feet.

"Well where are your shoes?" I lifted my foot to Tsubaki's lap she adjusts so she could see the bottom of my feet. She cringed at the sight of forty stiches scattered throughout the bass of my foot. "God Maka what did you do?!"

"I ran across town bare foot." I mumbled as she looked dumbfounded.

"Okay who the hell is this?!" Black Star's voice rang out throughout the restaurant. He had his arms crossed as he inspected her.

"Black Star you should be nicer to her." Tsubaki said trying to calm him down.

"Sorry I should've introduced you guys." I pointed my finger at the people when I said their names, "Amber this is Tsubaki and Crona," Instead of pointing I threw a book at Black Star which nailed his in the head. I grumbled through clenched teeth as he rubbed his cranium, "and this is Black Star."

"So this is Black Star!" Her face glowed with excitement, "Hello I'm Amber nice to meet you all!"

Black Star stood in his chair puffing out his chest his large ego, "Someone finally see's my awesomeness! Please servant praise me!"

Her face fell to a disappointed one, "Oh so this is what you meant." Her voice was flat and I threw another book at his hitting his head once again.

"Yeah…" I growled as I watched him recover and get back his seat and stuff his face.

"Maka you've been talking about me?" He said around a mouth full of food, "So it seems you do love me!"

I laughed uneasily while Amber went back to excited but her eyes were nervous and concerned. "Like you? In your godless little dreams!" My voice was full of a sarcastic attitude.

He swallowed his food and raised his eyebrows, "Is that challenge?"

_**Fuck. **_Great now he thinks I'm challenging him! But he's the almighty Black Star he never loses in his mind. But wait a challenge for what? I can't say that it will only provoke him…

"Oh no I'm late! Maka would you come to work with me? We have new books that I'm sure you would love to read and I get so lonely there too." Amber is my hero!

The air loosend as I gladly accepted and Black Star carried me out. He put me in the car and just before I closed the door he opened it wide again leaned in and connected our lips. He kissed me again! _**Oh shit what do I do?! What is he doing!? **_I sat there a frozen dummy yet again I could see amber frozen with the key half way in the ignition staring with shocked eyes.

He finally parted and locked his beautiful turquoise ones with my wide green ones. He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "It's a challenge."

**EEEKK Yay it's finished! Well I hope you liked reading this so please review and favorite or whatever! BYE BYE! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG I'm so sorry it's been forever since I've updated I got in some twouble **** But I'm allowed on the computer again so YAY! Hope you enjoy! I do not own Soul Eater.**

"What was that?" Amber said regaining her movement as we backed out of the parking lot.

"I-I-I d-don't kn-kn-know…" I stuttered my mind was rushing and I almost felt light headed.

"Ooh but I like how he did that, the whole 'It's a challenge.' Tote's cute right?" Amber squealed.

"Amber you're forty-two not twelve."

She did a pouty face, "Oh, Maka your so serious and just because I'm old physically my heart is young! So don't mess with me about it."

"At least I don't talk like an eight-year-old." I retorted.

"You need to have some fun Maka! Like how old are you? Eighteen?"

"Yes that is my age."

"Then go out and do something! Go take a shot or two, go on a vacation! Get a boyfriend! I suggest the last option the most." She winked and swerved from hitting a cat.

"Shit, watch out will ya!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Wow, Maka's using dirty words now? Good that's progress."

I leaned my head against the seat, "Nothing makes sense anymore."

"Did it ever?"

"Well that was battle strategy this is emotions."

"Ohh, for who?" She said waggling her eyebrows as she slammed the breaks into the parking space.

"Geez Amber!"

"Sorry."

"How am I gonna get inside?"

"Good point we could-" She stared in shock and I heard the door behind me open.

_**is there a burglar behind me? Murderer? Who? **_I big tan hand went around me and hit the little red button and the hands carefully maneuvered it around my small frame.

I frowned, "Black Star why are you here?" I said turning around at his smirking face.

"Well I came to help you of course! You can't walk without the supreme Black Star's help! So it looks like I have to hang around you for a whole two weeks HAHAHA!"

I cringed, "Stop yelling. NO PLEASE SPARE ME GET ME A WHEEL CHAIR OR SOMETHING JUST NOT BLACK STAR!" I whaled at the heavens.

"Maka stop yelling." Black Star said and I glared daggers at him, "Besides I'm god so I decide!"

I heard Amber laughing her head off in the back ground to see tears running down her cheeks, one hand clutching her stomach . Her head was against the steering wheel as she gasped for air, "It's not funny! Do you know how much I'm about to go through?"

"You… Guys… Are… So… Stupid…" She said as new gasps of laughter came over her.

"As you can see most people are over come in joy in my presence!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Black Star, "Tell you what, just take me home and leave me alone." I smiled.

He shrugged and picked me up, bad choice I was locked in again over come with this feeling of… some kind of pleasure. I snuggled in the warm abyss and was shocked when I was pulled into a pleasurable sleep.

"Maka…" I was stirred from my sleep but kept my eyes shut, "Why you…?" I felt the embrace tighten around me and felt warm lips brushed mine, "Thank you for the challenge."

My eyes fluttered and slowly and was greeted by… a nose. I still felt the lips on mine, I looked around I looked up and saw the tips of electric blue hair.

I felt my lips move on their own as it made the perfect movement to match the ones pressed against mine. They parted and closed moving in perfect movement as the warmth around me left. I saw the nose get smaller until I could see the whole face of Black Star.

"Black Star?!" I rolled and hit cold ground, "You were freaking kissing me in my sleep?!"

"W-what no! That's gross! Why would a god like me kiss little you?"

"I don't know but someone was definitely just…"

"Maka get a hold of yourself. Nobody was just kissing you I swear." He said and picked me up.

For the first time I was to baffled to relax and was stirred. "Black Star put me down! Where are we?"

"You damn apartment! Stop spazzing and calm the fuck down! I'm just gonna-"

"You wont do anything except put me down I'll crawl or something!"

He dropped me, just let me go and my arm hit his feet. He looked sorry but stood there and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Whatever." He stopped out and slammed the door so hard that it shook the apartment.

_**You asked for it. He left you, just like you wanted to. **_Tears brimmed my eyes, why am I crying? My conscience is right this is exactly what I asked him to do. Leave me alone. I just didn't think it would be this lonely… No I won't cry that makes me feel weak. Just crawl like you said, I curled up in a ball and sat there dwelling in my own thoughts.

"Maka?" There was a knock at the door, "Can we come in?"

"Yes!" I called and tried to put on a happy tone but even I could tell it sounded strained.

Patty popped her head in, "HI HI! We've been looking all over for you silly!"

Somebody shoved her and I saw Liz slam the door all the way open, "We want in too!"

"Hello Maka, how are you?" Kid asked.

"I'm fine so how can I be of assistance?" I said in sarcastic proper voice.

"Well if you could come to the beach with us tomorrow that would be amazing!" Tsubaki said.

I could see Black Star leaning against the wall in the hall facing away from us. I could tell because I could only see a eighth of his arm.

My smile strained, "Actually Soul should be coming home tomorrow and I should stay here. Besides I would be dead weight with my feet like this really go on without me kay?"

"But Makaaaa!" Patty whined she really hasn't change.

"You heard her. Lets go." Black Star muttered and the small strip of his arm that I could see vanished I heard his pounding footsteps down the hall.

"Liz, Patty can I talk to you?" I said they were always the girly one maybe they could help me. I mean they know about boys right?

Kid frowned around waved off the situation before making an exit.

"So what's up?" Liz said making herself at home.

"Okay," I took a deep breath, "I've been having a problem to where I feel jumpy yet calm around a certain male. He makes me angry, sad, happy, and excited all at the same time. I get annoyed easily around him but yet I still like his company. He does random things that I don't get and makes me blush just at everyday words. My pulse almost feels like it races around the male and I can't handle it. I always feel a sense of pleasure around him but I'm to confused I can't express it. I've never felt this way around him until recently and I don't know what triggered it. I feel almost angry that he can make a fool out of me, but yet he saves me all the time. I get mesmerized by his eyes and I want to get close to him but at the same time run in the opposite direction. I don't know what to do because I don't know if I can trust him. If I get hurt then I might never love. And what if it ruins our current relationship? I don't want to be with him really because he annoys me, and makes me furious. He's loud, obnoxious, and has to large of an ego. But at the same time is sweet, kind, friendly and super charming. He's never betrayed me but I don't know why I'm not convinced, I can't love or even fathom that I like him because he's a complete idiot but how can I deal with this? What is this feeling? And how do I get rid of it?" The words so fast out of my mouth that I was light headed and my tongue was buzzing.

"So you mean you like Black Star?" Liz asked.

"W-WHAT N-NO!" I sputtered.

"Dense…" Patty said, "Very dense."

"I can't like him! I mean why should I?" I protested _**Impossible! **_the image of Amber in my head say 'Almost' invaded my head again.

"So very dense…" Patty said rubbing her temples.

I've never seen her this serious. "Well from what you just babbled it's pretty obvious."

"I can't be! Why would I like him? He so annoying and…and…"

"WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING DENSE?!" Patty screamed, "Maka if he makes you think and feel all of those things it pretty damn obvious! Does he make you happy?"

"Sometimes…"

"If he left would you be sad?!"

"Yes…"

"Have you ever dreamed of him in the last week?"

I nodded.

"How do you feel when he does carry you?!"

"Peaceful…"

"Do you want to get closer to him as in, Touch his hair, stare in his eye, help in when he's hurt?"

"Yes, but run my fingers through his hair that's just-"

"SHUT UP! Do you want him to rely on you!?"

I nodded at the screaming Patty.

"Have ya'll kissed yet?"

"W-w-well-"

"YES OR NO!"

"Yes!"

"Then you like him you dumby!" I heard Liz, I couldn't see her though Patty's burning blue eye's were in my face.

"B-b-b-b-b-but if I-I…"

"MAKA!" Patty yelled making my ears ring, "STOP USING YOUR FUCKING DENSE BRAIN AND USE YOU DAMN HEART! WHAT IS YOU HEART SAYING RIGHT NOW?!" She jabbed my chest with every word.

The words… They came easily to me just got stuck in my throat. I heard them chanting in my ears. _**I do. I want Black Star. Where is he? I need him! **_My heart was longing for his presence the very moment. _**I do feel happy with him. I love how he's so confident. He makes me feel invisible. When I am around him I know nothing will hurt me. He's never hurt before. He catches me when I fall and makes me stronger. He radiates his power and his soul glows brightly. I'm at peace when I'm around him and will always be in dept. to him. **_

"Well?" Liz said cautiously like she could see how terrified I was.

"I do l-l-li-like him but… What will happen if it doesn't work out or-or…"

"You think too much Maka. Besides he's already trying to get you to fall in love with him so just play along." Liz said.

I saw Patty coloring a giraffe in a coloring book on the table. She was giggling singing a little song completely back to her old babyish self. I shuddered, talk about mood swings.

"Play along?" The words fell of my tongue like I was trying to speak German.

"Yeah then you could just slowly fall in love with him and take it at your own pace without him knowing! God, I'm a genius!"

"Wait what challenge?"

"The one at the pizzeria remember?"

"That was the challenge?!"

"Yup!"

"So you want me to slowly, at my own pace progress my feelings when I already know I lo- like him… Then just play along?"

"Yup!"

"Hell no." I stated flatly.

"But why? It's the perfect plan! You accept the thought of loving him and get close, and he doesn't even know! Then when you do admit, ya'll get together and BOOM! Happily ever after!" She sighed dreamily, "It's bullet proof…"

"But I feel like I'm deceiving him. He doesn't even know that I like him yet."

"So?! A girl's gotta do what a girls gotta do! Sure it's a little… cheat. But still it's a good plan!"

"I just don't like it though."

"Look just see how it goes and if it backfires some magical way then I take the blame."

"So how does that fix anything?"

"If he knows that I pressured you into it then he has to forgive you! Wow I am on fire with the perfect plans today!" She applauded herself.

"But what if-"

"No more but's or if's seriously you're acting like such a worrying fool today!"

"But-"

"AAHHH!"

"What if-"

"Wrong answer."

"FINE! I'll do it!" I said throwing my hands in the air, I realized my butt was asleep from sitting so long.

"Yes! I can see it now, 'Liz the Match Maker!' on every bill board!"

"You're getting ahead of yourself, again."

"I know." She winked.

I still felt off about the plan and I was shocked that I could fall for such an idiot. The only thing I could think though as I absent mindedly chatted was, _**HOW COULD I LOVE BLACK STAR?! **_

**YAY forth chapter done! I shall update as soon as i physically possibly can thank you for being so patient! Oh, and may I just say the reveiws help me so much and the get me pumped and don't be 'afraid' to tell me your ideas of what should happens in the story! :) BYE BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG I'm so sorry it's been forever since I've updated I got in some twouble **** I also just got back from a cruise! But I'm allowed on the computer again so YAY! Hope you enjoy! I do not own Soul Eater.**

Once they left Kid was kind enough to 'escort' me to my room. Once I finally managed to snuggle under the covers I just blankly stared at the ceiling restless. I rolled over and just layed there.

"Maka…" I felt something tapping my cheek, "I'm back…" I cracked my eyes to see my favorite shark toothed scythe

I sat up beaming, "Hey Soul!" I scratched the back of my head, "Sorry must of fell asleep. What time is it?"

"Around noon just got here. Wow Maka you can barely sleep in till nine let alone noon. "

"Yeah yeah I just had a long night that's all."

"Ooh what does that mean?" He cocked a white eyebrow.

"I was up late with Liz and Patty. Jeez nosy much?"

He ignored me, "Hey I heard they were going to the beach why didn't you go?"

"Well I wanted to wait till you get home. Besides I can't walk anyway."

"What does that mean?"

I explained the last few days to him leaving to details about me and Black Star.

"All that cause you didn't wear shoes wow, for once I can say… BAKA!" He knocked my head.

"Don't get used to it." I retorted.  
"I know. But any way the day is still young! Let's go with them to the beach it sounds cool. Come on Maka or will I carry there."

"Nah I'm fin. I'll stay-"

"Maka your being uncool just go."

"But-"

"You're going to grow mushrooms in your head." He crossed his arms.

"No Soul I won't." I crossed my arms.

"Oh yes you will. Come on I want to go."

"Then go!"

"But I only want to go if you go too." He scratched the back of his neck, "That sounded cooler in my head."

I pitied him, "Fine I'll go."

He left the room and I managed to get dressed which seems way harder than it sounds. You try getting completely dressed without using your feet! I didn't bother to get a swim suit it's not like I can swim any way besides I hate swimming anyway..

"You done yet?" Soul said through the door.

"Yep I could use some help to get out of my room though." I called back.

He cracked the door and gave me a piggy back ride to his motor bike. we left off to the beach. When we got there I saw Kid and Patty making a perfect symmetrical sand castle. Liz and Tsubaki playing in the water with Black Star nowhere to be found.

"Look who showed up!" I nearly jumped out of my skin and a laugh erupted from behind me.

I turned to see Black Star behind me and scowled. Just to hide the fact that I was blushing madly. Not out of embarrassment but because he was in black swim trunks and topless. His tan practically glowed in the sun. _**God if I were Soul my nose would be gushing right now.**_

"Sup bro!?" He slapped Souls back to hard.

"Owwe! Damnit Black Star!" He said and got up to shove him and Black Star let out and obnoxious laugh as they began to wrestle. _**Men. **_I retorted to myself.

"Hey Maka!" I turned to see Liz, "Come on in the water is amazing!"

I fake pouted, "I would but my feet…"

"I came prepared!" She jogged up and held up some fuzzy purple sock with two inch thick bottoms. "Kid, me, and Patty made them! So now you can walk plus there completely water proof! Cool right!?"

"But I didn't bring a swim suit though." I was glancing around trying to find excuses not to swim.

She grinned wickedly suspecting my move but then it completely changed back to her happy innocent one, "I told you I came prepared!"

She shoved the socks on my feet sending shocks of pain through my legs. I did a cry but bit my tongue silencing myself. The noise distracted Black Star and Soul from their fight and they jerked their attention over to me. "Maka!" The said simultaneously and eyed each other warily.

Once Liz squished on my shoes which made my have fury monster feet she grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the girls restroom. It was dim lit and run down.

"It reeks in hear." I complained plugging my nose.

"Well you could dress out there…" I put a horrified expression on my face, "That's what I thought! Now then get dress cutie pie." She held up a red bikini with white polka dots and the bottom was all frilly like a skirt.

"Damnit Liz this is way to exposing I'm practically naked!" I shoved it back to her.

She sighed, "Look Maka just because you never exactly grew boobs- "

"It's not like that! Just that…"

"Look Maka, I know. You're not like Tsubaki or even like me. You are you. I wish I had your tiny fucking waste and long sexy legs. But I don't and I'm not complaining. So just except yourself and put the damn swim suit on!"

I crossed my arms and defiantly shook my head and she took out a pocket knife tore my arms apart and grabbed my shirt. She literally took the pocket knife and sliced my shirt down the middle.

"Liz what the fuck are you doing!" I screamed covering my exposed body.

"You would put on the swim suit and I'm impatient. Now strip into the swim suit or ill also cut off those pants off your sexy legs!" I obediently change into the bikini in the stall and when I look in the old foggy mirror I was shocked that it actually looked okay. Fine it looked better than okay. Damnit the swim suit looked fucking amazing!

"Once again I am a genius!" She applauded herself, "Now then lets do something cute with hair- AHA!"

In like four swift movements she put my hair in two perfect pigtails. She said that she learned from Kid how to do absolutely perfect and of course symmetrical makeup and hair. "Wow, just like the old days huh Maka?"

"Dude I still look like I'm fourteen!"

"A sexy fourteen year old though."

"So anyway how am I gonna get home? You honestly don't expect me to go home in half a bikini do you?"

She muttered on her breath with a horrified expression and spun on her heels. She darted out of the bathroom leaving me livid assuming that was a _YES! _I chased after her on her heels cursing her and scolding her with all my might.

"Hey watch out!" Someone said.

To late, something smacked the side of my head and I toppled over, "Maka!" Tsubaki was at my side crouching over me, "What are doing running across the volleyball court in mid game?"

"V-volleyball court?" I looked around and sure enough I saw the net with all the players but stood out was the blonde safely on the other side snickering, "Elizabeth Thompson… I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I got up and nearly slid off my feet again my stumble turned to a charge after the brat. She looked scared and whipped around and began whizzing, curving, and zig zagging through the amiss off people and umbrellas. I stayed on her heals and nearly hit a couple people, eventually the population thinned as we went down the more gloomy, rocking half of the beach.

I was gasping and my legs were moving numbly on adrenaline as I chased her and she thankfully slowed after we were a good mile away from everyone else. I plowed into her sending both of us into the sand. I landed on top of her, we both a good layer of sweat covering us as we panted.

"You humiliated… me… on purpose…" I gasped.

We layed there for a second regaining some energy before I sat up. "How dare you embarrass me like that in front of everyone like that!"

"Oh really? I have no regrets." She spit on me.

I pulled her hair and she swung at me sending us rolling down the beach. You see, the boys normally have fights. But rarely are the serious just a fun little game no harm done. Well me, Liz, and Patty also rarely fight. Tsubaki is to sweet and kind to fight unless in weapon form with Black Star. But when we do fight it isn't for fun or just a game. Its and all down show down. We will scratch, bite, punch, kick, uppercut, and any other type of physical damage you can think of.

Well Liz and I were doing that as we sprawled around the beach. She spit in my eye again and I rolled away for a sec and kicked her stomach eye watering. I stood up rubbing my eye and she rolled away but not before grabbing my foot and pulling back into the sand. She straddled me my arms under her knees.

"You bitch!" I spat.

"Well fuck you! God you're such a brat you know that?"

She punched my jaw so hard I was worried that it broke and I began to try to wriggle my arms from under her knees. We heard a call and we looked to see Soul, Black Star, Patty, Tsubaki, and Kid running toward us. I took the chance to send Liz flying with my fist and when I did Tsubaki and Kid stopped in shock. We were going to collide when hands clamped down on my forearms. I saw Liz was restrained by Soul and I barely glanced behind me to see a beaming Black Star. We both hissed at each other and tried to pull away from them.

"Wow Maka look at you go." He chuckled.

Patty went to tend to Liz and so I saw Tsubaki who came up with a rag and began to dab my cut cheek and busted lip.

"It's all that bitches fault!" Liz wailed.

"Woah Maka…" I noticed Black Star leaning over the top of me and gazing down at my nearly completely exposed body with lust glazed eyes. I knew I turned beat red and my heart did flips. Almost at that second I realized how tired and worn out I was. My knees gave way and my energy vanished.

"Maka are you okay?" Black Star said with not concern fogged eyes.

"Yeah…" I was becoming dizzy and relaxed with his sent around me.

Just then Liz grinned wickedly revealing a missing tooth, "Hey Black Thtar? Wanna know thomeing?"(Hey Black Star wanna know something?) She began to get slightly frustrated with her new lisp.

I glared daggers at her, "You wouldn't!" I growled and began thrashing.

"Maka?" They asked and I went still and you could see the bolts going through our stares between Liz and I.

"Maka ith in love with Black Thtar and wath pretty mujch going to uthe him while he thuppothedly made her faal for him!" (Maka is in love with Black Star and was going to pretty much use him while he supposedly made her fall for him!) She smirked.

My head dropped but I felt all of their gazes on me. Especially Black Stars. _**What now?! What do they think? What do I say? Or should I not say anything? What if he doesn't like me back? It's over. **_

"Sissy!" Patty screeched, "You ruined the secret! Bad girl!"

"Is that true Maka?" I heard Soul say.

Tear pricked at my eyes and I slowly lifted my head and dropped it again in an attempt to nod. I know it would make more sense is I were with Soul. I know it would. He's my weapon. My friend. My family. I did once love him but when he became a death scythe I guess those feelings slowly died. I didn't want to long for someone. I wanted them to be with me always. Like Black Star. Even when Soul was gone Black Star was there. He's truly been the only solid thing in my life no matter what. That is why I love him. Or a small portion of it.

There were some gasps and I felt Black Star grip loosen. I painfully wrenched myself from his grasp and stood a little wobbly and I heard every one dead silent. I only heard the wind whistling and ruffling hair and blowing pebbles.

"Mak-" Black Star began and the moment I heard the very pity in his voice…

I ran like hell.

**OMIGOD I AM SO SORRY I HAVE BEEN SO FLIPPING BUSY IT"S NOT EVEN FUNNY! I CANT EVEN APOLOGIZE ENOUGH. I update whenever possible and I just got back from a cruise to Mexico. Yes it was really fun but I'm back and I'm juggling two stories so that doesn't help either. I'm thinking about neglecting that story for a little bit and focusing only on this story so I can update more ofter. But then I feel bad for my other story. So I will do what I can to update more frequently. Thank you for being so patient with me I am truly greatful! BYE BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here is a new chapter! I do not own Soul Eater. Enjoy!**

It wasn't supposed to turn out like this! Not at all! NO! NO! NO! How can I ever them again? Will they think? Do? Will they ignore me? What will Black Star think? DO? What if he makes fun of me? Start thinking me as a stupid mushy gushy, lovey dovey girl that's hopelessly in love. What if it's not mutual? What he doesn't love me back? Then what?

Thoughts began to pour in my head as I franticly sprinted. I was already tired from these heavy socks so I ran to the book store. My hide out.

My cheeks were stained and soaked and my eyes were red and puffy as I darted through the double doors. I heard the ding and Miss Hobbins starting, "Welcome to the-" But I ran to the back and face planted into the couch.

I began to sob into the cushion like a seven year old who wasn't allowed to go to her friend's birthday party.

"Maka- Omigod MAKA!" I heard Amber scream like she found me dead. Wait. I took a moment and glanced under me. I was still wearing a bikini. I JUST RAN ACROSS TOWN IN A BIKINI.

"There there… It's okay…" Amber cooed in my ears and twirled my pigtails, "Just like the old days…" She chuckled.

"This… Is… So… EMBARRASSING!" I screamed, cried, and somewhat laughed all at the same time.

"At least you wore shoes… well socks I guess." I felt her ruffle the purple fuzz at the toe of the shoe/sock.

"Can I… Go to… your… house…" I choked out.

"Why of course!" She hugged me.

It's been around a week since the beach incident. I haven't even stepped outside since I've got here. We created a 'routine'

1. Wake up

2. Make breakfast

3. Amber eat/ leave for work

4. I do house work

5. Amber get home

6. I make dinner

7. Eat

8. Cry with Amber over her soap operas

9. Sleep

10. Repeat

But not today, Amber got sick. I mean really really sick. She's like me except I normally only get sick around twice a year. Like really really sick. But Amber gets it around ever 2-3 months from all the sick people that come in the book store. Surprisingly a lot of sick people come into the book store. Like really really sick people.

"Maka can you get me some Aspirin?" She called from her room where she was sleeping/ puking her guts up.

"Yeah!" I called back and put down the wooden spoon that I was making soup with.

I padded away from the kitchen still wearing my furry socks. I entered the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. It was practically empty. A few cobwebs, empty band-aid box, half way full band-aid box, a full unopened band-aid box, and half a bottle of Pepto Bismol with some gummy vitamins.

"Hey Amber when was the last time you went shopping?!"

"Few days… (Gagging Sounds) …ago remember?!"

I cringed at the sound of her puking and shivered, "What about medicine shopping?"  
" Uhhh, like ten months ago!" She said and I heard a flush of the toilet.

So ten months ago knowing Amber she bought on bottle of the medicine she needed .She probably got a tiny bottle just to save money and went through it. But because she hasn't been sick since she probably forget and never bought more.

I slapped a hand to my forehead, "You don't have any…!" I growled in frustration. Amber can be super smart and wise but she just as equally be dumb as she is smart.

"Well then go buy some! You know where my wallet is!" She began grumbling to herself. She could be a lot like Patty when she's sick and have a ton of mood swings.

Panic began to rise in me, store=outside=population=people=people you do know= friends= Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Kid, Soul(maybe), Black Star.

"Uhh, Am-mber…"I squeaked.

"MAKA GET YOUR ASS OUT THER NOW OR YOU CAN'T STAY IN MY HOUSE AND YOU"LL HAVE TO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU!" I didn't take to heart because she's sick but I still didn't question her. I swallowed hard and pulled my hair in a ponytail and put on light make up. I also put on a plain white cap with the bold red letters DC (Death City) on it. I put on shorts and purple T-shirt to go with my shoes/socks.

I walked out heart racing. I did my best to keep my head down and letting the bill of my hat hide my face without drawing attention. Like pretending I was texting or checking nails.

I finally walked into the pharmacy. I hastily grabbed a basket and got the basic meds, bandages, Aspirin, Tylenol… I eventually felt normal shopping like normal. I even began humming to one of Souls piano pieces as I checked the labels of the capsules.

I happily put the basket onto the counter to purchase.

"Maka?" I paused from digging for Amber's card.

I looked over to the entry of the pharmacy to see Tsubaki, "Maka! Where have you been everyone has been worried sick!"

I checked the price $45.86. I slapped two twenties and a ten on the counter muttering, "Keep the change." I grabbed the bag not even bothering for a receipt and darted past Tsubaki and out the door. I began to jog not wanting to get too much attention.

I was so deep in thought that I ran into someone. I muttered my apologies but refused to look up. Until the person grabbed my wrist.

"Maka!" I looked up and it was Kid, "Where have you been!?"

I went wide eyed and ripped my hand from his grasp. I turned and sprinted not caring about the stares I was earning. I glanced behind me and unlike Tsubaki he was following me! I pumped my legs harder and taking longer strides. I began taking twist and turns through the maxe of Death City but the Reaper was always right behind me.

After running at least four blocks I was done for and Kid finally caught me. He parted from me so I though he gave up but he only cut me off at my next turn.

He once again took my wrist but not hard enough to hurt me just enough to get his point across.

"Sorry Maka…" He apologized for nothing but something in me knew what he was saying it for…

"What do you want…" I panted .

"Maka no one has seen you since-" He paused, "For a week." He finished.

"Well I got to go someone is waiting for me and I've wasted enough time so-"

"You don't think that I'm letting you go do you?" His golden eyes watched me.

I forced my expression to go hateful and angry, "Death the Kid let go of me NOW!" I spat.

He looked shocked and slightly hurt and let go of me like I just caught on fire. I turned and ran back to Ambers leaving Kid there clueless and hurt(I turned and ran back to Ambers my tears trailing behind me.)(**Sorry I just couldn't decide which one to put so I put both! :P**).

When I got back to the house I could smell the burnt soup. I let out a string of curses and I went over to the soup. I couldn't help it now you could tell at first glance.

"Maka is that you?" Amber called.

"Yeah," I turned off the stove and practically through the pot over in sink the contents going everywhere. Another loooooong string of curses.

"Do you have the Aspirin?"

I ignored the mess for now and went back to her room. I grabbed a glass of water and the whole bag of meds. I went into reeking room and set every think on her bed side table. She noticed my stained cheeks and sweetly said her thankyous. I did my best to smile but couldn't quite manage and I said "Welcome."

I closed the door as I left and went and sat on the couch. I began to cry some more feeling guilty about how I treated Amber, Tsubaki, and Kid. It's not their fault I'm in a bad mood. It's not their fault they didn't deserve to be ignored, or yelled at.

I didn't even glance outside for the rest of the day.

It's been around a month since the beach incident. I had my stitches taken out and I haven't even stepped outside. For some new reason everything that involves outside is embarrassing, hurtful, or always strongly regretted.

It was around 5 or so and Amber should be here any minute. I patiently waited for her like a dog waits for their owner. I heard the door open and shut as Ambers heavy foot steps dragged across the floor. After moping into the kitchen she flopped into a chair.

"Welcome home sunshine!" I said sarcastically, "Boy don't you you just look stoked to be home!"

"Maka I need to talk to you." She sadly said.

I made two cups of coffee and set one in front of her with her creamer. I use my finger to swirl the creamer around in my cup make the French vanilla taste burst throughout the cup.

"Why, is something wrong?" I said sucking the drop of coffee off my finger.

"Look," She ran her fingers through her hair, "you should know that this month has been the most spectacular one ever. I love it when you are around and you make great company…"

I could feel my heart drop and my stomach had butterfly almost making me want to puke. I covered my pale face with the mug as I gulf down my drink with shaking hands.

"But," She gulped, "I think it's time you leave."

I choked on my coffee and spewed out all over the table, "Wha-at?" I coughed.

She let out a choked sigh, "God Maka you know how much I love (like family) and I love it when you're around. But you haven't stepped outside in a month. A month, Maka! You a beautiful, strong, and wonderful woman but you can't spend all your days cooped up in here."

I was clutching the tabled so hard my knuckles were white. _**She wants me out?**_

"Oh, Maka…" She sighed painfully, "You know how much I hate saying this but what are you going to do? Stay in this house for the rest of your life. Eventually someone might call the police or-or…" Her eyes got wide as the possibilities filled her head before she calmed herself again, "Look. I'm doing this for you and I need- neeeed you to understand. I was so scared when Bl- when I knew I would have to tell you this but-"

"Who's Bl-?" I asked her.

"What?"

"You said, 'I was so scared when Bl-' then you tries to cover your tracks."

She bit her bottom lip and looked around. I stood up. "Fine," I muttered.

I went to my room and began to grab the clothes I owned. Then I went to the bathroom to pack some other stuff. "W-what are you doing?"

"You want me to leave right?" My voice cracked and tears began to flow, "So I'm leaving."

"No, Maka, no! That's not what I meant I want you to go live. Not leave. Please Maka please understand."

I wasn't listening I was thinking of people to go to. _**Katie? Nygus, nah. Maybe… Marie! Yes, I'll head over to Marie and Steins house! **_

"Maka!" Amber screamed

I flung my head in her direction, "What!? What do you want?!"

"You're acting like a scared little puppy running from place to place. You are 18 and I think you have learned the whole face your fears right?!"

We began arguing and screaming at each other over who was right and wrong and lies and betrays.

"You know what if you going to _betray _me than why even have me stay here I the first place?!Why now do you decide to kick me out!?"

"I'm not betraying you! I'm helping you! And for the last fucking time I'm not kicking you out! I decided to tell you now because today I saw Black Star!"

Silence fell upon us, "You saw B-Black Star?"

"He came in the book store today. He said he wanted to know if you were there…"

_**FLASH BACK IN NORMAL P.O.V. **_

Amber happily hummed while placing knew book in alphetical order on the 'New Books!' shelf. She heard the faint 'ding of the door and went to attend to the customer.

"Hello how may I help you today?" She said though when she looked she was shocked.

There stood Black Star his tall frame looming over her own. He didn't look the same as he did when he last saw him. He was cocky and loud but the Black Star before her looked drained and almost like a walking dead. He had bag under his dull blue eyes as he slouched when he walked.

"Black Star?" She asked him and his eyes lit up for a mere second but when they landed on her the dulled once again. He stayed silent deep in thought before he spoke.

"Have you seen Maka?" His voice was horse and plain.

She wanted to say yes but she knew Maka wanted to keep her presence hidden, "No."

He simply turned and walked away. At that moment she decided it was time for Maka to come out from hiding.

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

She told the story to her and by the time she finished she was sobbing in her hands. _**I have this much effect on him? **_

"O-okay…" I choked.

Amber hugged me and we spent at least five minutes apologizing to each other. Finally at what was 7:30 PM I took my first step at what felt like forever outside.

By the time I got to my old apartment the sun was down. With trembling hands I unlocked the door and opened it as it let out the smallest groan of complaint.

I walked in and quietly shut the door behind me. _**Why are acting like you're breaking an entrance. It's your apartment. **_I put my bag full of the clothes Amber bought me on the table.

"Maka?" I spun around so fast I tripped over my own feet and feel on my rump. "Omi god MAKA!"

Patty pounced on my sending me flat on my back as she smothered me. "Maka we missed you so much!"

"Cant….. Breathe…" I gasped as she got off of me.

"Where have you been?!" She asked.

I told her the whole story.

"Woah… Just wait till the gang finds out!"

I heard the door open, I was now sitting on the couch facing away from the door. I turned my head around and looked at the intruder only to be paralyzed.

There in the door way stood Black Star.

**Yeah, yeah I know nothing really happened in this chapter. But something very big will hopefully happen in the next~ c: Any way I've been working on my cliff hangers to make the story more 'suspensful'. I hope it's working... Well until next time! BYE BYE! **


	7. Chapter 7

**KILL ME NOW! I am so sorry it's been for like ever since I've updated! But I have a feeling you going to skip this and so I just want to say how sorry I am. I do not Soul Eater. Enjoy!**

* * *

I looked at him.

He looked at me.

We spent at least ten minutes just staring at each other. AS if I were a ghost being caught. A phantom of the real Maka.

"Hey Black Star!?" Patty squealed throwing her arms over my shoulder and her chin in the crook of my neck, "Maka's BACK!" She squealed right in my ear.

"Owwe Patty that's my ear!" I said laughing uneasily, "Besides I think Black Star realized that I'm back."

Black Star didn't move. But he made me feel like I was under a microscope every movement I made was under the observation of Black Star. After a while Patty and I fell into a conversation as we caught up over the last month. But no matter how much I tried to ignore it I could feel the burning in the back of my head.

"Black Star what are you- Maka!" I turn my head around to see Kid. Guilt stabbed at my gut as I remembered the last time I saw him.

"Oh Kid!" I got and ran over to him and we hugged each other, "I'm so so so sorry! What I said I so promise I didn't mean anything! I just I …I …" Tears went down my cheeks and I could see Black Star stiffen at the sight. But he still barely even moved a muscle.

"It's okay Maka I know you didn't mean anything." A hand was on my shoulder and I turned to see Patty glaring at me.

"Kid is MINE!" She said ripping me away from him and hugged him, well more like completely snogged him.

I took a step back as Kid gently pushed Patty away, "Patty, please. I'm sorry I'm not sure she told you we officially dating and it's past her bed time so she gets a little emotional." He said calmly. Right as she said Patty mumbled something and collapsed into a ball at his feet snoring softly.

After that we talked for a while 'catching up' and after around an hour Kid said his good-byes and carried Patty out leaving me and Black Star.

My throat was all of a sudden parched and my tongue fell like sandpaper. I walked into the kitchen and silently drank a glass of water which didn't affect anything but in the doorway was Black Star, "Didn't I tell you to stop doing shitty actions?"

I nearly choked on my water at the sound of his voice, my heart was pounding and my cheeks were on fire. He still just stood there in the kitchen door way.

My only exit.

Oh god.

He was trapping me!

"S-s-s-sorry, I-I need-ded-" I cut myself off I could barely understand myself from all my stuttering. _**God this so embarrassing! **_

"And," He stressed the word, "You didn't give a greeting to your god." He took a step closer and I began making calculations in my head, _**How hard of a punch would it take to break that wall and do it fast enough for Black Star not to get me. Then If I manage to do that how long will it take to lose him, oh, and how much will it cost? **_

"And," He stressed the word again, "You left without a trace of your whereabouts will out notifying me." Another step.

This time I turned and was ready to punch a hole in the wall but he so damn easily reached over head and caught it. This point I was so frustrated how can he stop that punch when it had the strength packed in it to go through a wall?

He pulled it back so that both of our hands were over my heart and he put his other hand on my belly pulling us together. His scent over whelmed me bringing back that same sense of comfort he always carried with him. He chuckled in my hair and hunched over and breathed in my ear, "Do you really think I'll let you get away again?"

My breath hitched as I stopped fighting and let myself sink into him our bodies locking together. He moaned and it made my heart race and in one swift moment he turned me so I was facing him. He was breathing hard and his breath wash over me. He pressed me against the wall that was supposed to have huge hole in it now. Thank god it didn't.

He pressed his lips to mine and I tried to kiss back but it was my first and it was awkward. He chuckled into my mouth sending my stomach into summer salts.

"Let your god take care of you." He mumbled against my lips with small grin on his face.

I did, I completely relaxed leaving myself to the mercy of Black Star. Her moves his lips in a way that moved mine too. So that way we were synced. I eventually got the hang of it and manage to kiss him back. He pushed me harder against the wall picking me up so my legs could wrap around his waist. I had my hands in his soft electric blue hair and we kissed. He put more force on my lips and in a second flat I was on my bed with Black Star over me.

I don't really know why I just all of a sudden gave up and kissed him back. Or why I wasn't frozen. Or why I pushing him back. I guess I just gave up the denial. I knew this is what I wanted…. for a while now I guess. I knew I loved him.

He leaned putting butter fly kisses with his hand caressing my side. I gasped and moaned his name feeling pleasure well up in me. He hooked on to a small patch of skin and nibbled likely before sucking. He soon locked lips with me again and inserted his tongue without a warning. I jump but he anchored me down. I shook my head or tried but his tongue was a little busy and wouldn't budge.

He parte from her lips went down to her neck once again, I felt drained. Like every kiss stole my energy, I looked at Black Star and he looked up.

"You're tired." He stated and moved off of me and got off the bed.

"Wait," Black Star paused, "Can you… uhh will you… Stay?"

Black Star grinned and crawled back in bed with me and I snuggled close to him as he wrapped a protective arm around me.

"Maka?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I was actually proud of myself for not stuttering.

"The beach… Is it true?"

I could think strait a I knew I loved him. But if I say them… It could fix everything and we could live happily ever after and stop putting on the whole denial thing. But it could also ruin everything to the unfixable.

"You don't have to say it." He said, "But… " He took my chin and kissed me again, warm, firm, demanding, powerful. His beautiful eyes practically glowed in the dark, "Maka, I love you."

My head realed, _**I love you too. **_The words were stuck in my throat.

"Me?" I squeaked, Damn me.

"I know right?" He chuckled, His hand pulled me in closer to him, "You so tiny and frail. You're so ordinary and not worthy of me. But at the same time no man is worthy of you. You're so ordinary and it makes you unique. And you are so tiny and frail someone should protect you." Hspund me so I was facing him, our foreheads touching and his breath washing down on me, "Maka, I surpassed god, so I'm the only one worthy of you. I'm so godly in my ways that I can see your uniqueness. And I'm the only one strong enough to protect you."

My hot head side came on, "I'm not as weak as you say."

He chuckled, "Hey Maka," I hummed in response, "As your god I chose you to be…" He kissed yet again, "My goddess,"

**BLACK STAR P.O.V.**

_**Where is she?!**_

"Maka!" I bolted up right. I looked around expecting to be in my room. For her to be gone. Like every single night of the last damn month. But then I looked down. And there she was snoring softly while she slept. Her eyes opened slowly but the were clouded by sleep and I felt bad that I woke her up.

She is the only one who can make me do that. Make me feel bad and worried.

She finally registered that I called her name and she sat up. "What wrong Black Star?"

_**She's here**_. Was all I could think. _**She's with me. after every name I've called her. After the countless times I've picked on her. She's here. **_

I couldn't control myself around her. No matter how uncool, or ungodly it is. Around her it was only, her. The center of my world. My goddess.

I hugged her and she hugged me back making me feel content. "You're here." I mumbled in her hair.

"Of course I am silly!" She said.

I only squeezed her tighter but not enough to hurt hurt her. I knew I wanted to protect her. I want to be the shoulder she could lean on and I wanted her to depend on me. I wanted her to be mine. Only mine. I wanted to hold her perfect heart so that way no one could have it. So that way no one could hurt it.

But I knew I already had it. I knew that she was mine. I know that she loves me.

I already know that Maka Albarn is mine.

And that I will never let her go whether she likes it or not.

Mine. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**MAKA P.O.V.**

The next morning Kid, and Patty came back over.

"So anyway where's Liz?" I ask sweetly.

Kid and Black Star shot me some looks but Patty being Patty just went, "Oh Liz went with Soul on one of his missions! Yeah the got together too! Oh love is just sprouting in the air!"

I get a small stab of frustration in my gut, _**Soul never let me go on any of his missions! **_ I smiled though, "Oh ok."

"Look Maka…" Kid said looking at me attentively, "I know Liz messed up, but you should know that she feels terrible."

"Oh it's okay, I already forgave her." With that I leaned over and pecked Black Stars cheek. Kid smiled gratefully and Patty giggled.

"Anyway!" I clapped my hands, "This situation calls for coffee!"

I stood up and walked into the kitchen before anyone could argue. I walked over and put the mix in as it began to make the coffee.

"Great," I muttered, "Why didn't I start this last night?"

"I think we were a little busy." Said Black Star and his hand enveloped just above my waist, I laughed softly, "Wow you can't even reach my waist. You're like the freaking Green Giant but with blue hair."

He stood up strait his hand risen to just below my breast, "I'm not some stupid giant that grows vegetables." He mumbled into my hair. (**Coffee maker works really fast lol XD**)

I poured the cups and when I turned around opened my mouth to announce that the coffee is done. Black Star took that chance and crushed his mouth to mine.

"Mmmf!" I mmmfed. Black Star took the coffee cups from my hand and set them on the counter. Not spilling, nor leaving my lips. Damn him.

He turned so we were on the other counter. He scooted me up onto the counter his handed holding my face. I was already consumed in the kiss. I leaned in and I felt the smile he had.

"Woah…"

"Kid I told you not to look!" Patty giggled pulling the gawking Kid from the door way.

"S-Sorry!"

I pushed away like a deer caught in head lights. I scrambled on the counter and grabbed the now not so hot coffee, "Coffee's ready." I heard Black Star laugh. God, I wanted to smack him.

I knew my face was still red when I put the coffees on the table. "So you and Black Star huh?" I heard Kid say. I looked up, _**Are we dating? Well he never asked me out… But he did admit love so does that count?**_

"Yup!" Patty chirped and for once I was happy she said something.

Kid took a sip of coffee and his eyes got wide, "The picture…" He slightly cocked his head before he screamed, "IT'S ASYMMETRICAL!"

He jumped up and tried to sprint over to the picture but Patty grabbed the back of his collar. She yanked him back to the couch cupping his face, "You hotter when you're not spazzing about something asymmetrical!" with that she kissed him.

"So no more cussing him out huh?" I said.

She lightly shook her head without parting their lips. I rolled my eyes, "I was going to make some Breakfast if you guys don't eat each other faces off first."

"Who's talking?" Patty said before going back to Kid.

I stood and went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was filthy full of half eaten junk food and moldy cheese. _**So this is what Soul eats when I'm gone… **_ I found some frozen pizza in the freezer. _**Not the best breakfast food but it'll do… **_

I put the oven on preheat and Black Star walked in. I could see his intentions in his eyes, "Not now Black-"

"HOLY FUCKING HELL!"

"L-L-L-Liz?!" Kid stuttered.

"Sissy!" I heard the thump from Patty's tackle.

I laughed and walked around Black Star but he followed intertwining our finger. Butterflies jumped around in my belly. I felt him lightly squeeze and it brought a smile to my lips, "Hey Liz." I said walking out.

Kid was pale and Patty was on top of Liz muffling her. "I thought you went with Soul." Black Star said.

She looked up at me and shoved her sister of her, Patty pouted. Liz ignored Black Star," Maka!?" She wailed tears springing to her eyes. She wrapped her arms around my neck, "Oh my god I'm so so so so so so so sorry!" I could feel her shaking with sobs, "I didn't mean to say it! I don't know what came over me! Oh gosh Maka I'm so sorry! I just got so caught up in the fight and and…." She cried some more.

I patted her back, "Shhh calm down. It's okay…" she wailed even louder, "No Liz please it's okay." I eventually soothed her of crying.

"So uhh what happened with Soul?" I said we were now sitting on the couch.

"What? Oh nothing. I just got bored cause he was gone all the time. Seriously though he was just always patrolling and said, 'Sorry Liz you can't come.' So I just left. He seemed okay with it." She shrugged.

"Sounds like he's over working himself." I noted.

"He says he find and that he'll," She put up finger quotation marks, "adjust."

The timer went off for the pre-heat and I quickly got up. She followed me and watched as I placed the large pepperoni pizza in.

"So how are you and Black Star?" Liz said cautiously.

"Good." I said grinning and closed the oven.

* * *

**I know, I know really crappy place to end the chapter but I hoped you guys like but I have something very big in the next chapter! Again I update whenever possible so hopefully I will update sooner. BYE BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo yo yo! Here is another chapter C: Hope ya like it! this is dedicated to Guardian Angel A! A truly awesome person! Enjoy! I do not own Soul Eater. **

Liz nodded, "As in how good? Like not really good, kinda good, just good, or a little more than good, really good, really really good, super good, or positively astronomically spontaneously good." She made a dramatic gesture at the last option then she out her hands on her hips and waggled her eyebrows, "Or maybe it just rrrreeeeeaaaallll gooood."

My face went crimson, "No, no, no, no-! I mean, uhh, I thinks it's a little more than good." I said still red.

"So like just a little more than good? Or maybe a little more than acquaintance good? Or a little more than friend good? Oh maybe a little more than close friend good? Maybe if your there yet a little more than boyfriend good? Or-"

"Liz I get the idea." I cut her off.

She giggled, "Sorry got a little carried away."

"It's okay, and honestly I think it's somewhere in between close friend and boyfriend. I mean I know it's dumb considering the facts he said he loved me but-"

"Wait WHAT?!" Liz squealed before her jaw fell slack.

My eyes went wide, "Oops. I haven't told you."

Patty popped in, "You never told me either!"

I backed against the counter hands up in surrender, "I know, I know, I just didn't know if Black Star wanted me to say anything-"

"What didn't I want you to do?" Black Star said walking in with a small smirk on his face.

_**I hate it when im in these situations! **_, "Uhh give them every detail of last night about you saying-"

"You guys were making a baby!" Patty practically screamed.

Liz's jaw nearly hit the ground and kid barged in, "Wait what!?"

"Patty I never said that!" I stuttered, "N-No I mean-"

"Oh yes!" Black Star said dramatically and draping an arm around my shoulder, "And wasn't it amazing my goddess?" He nipped my ear, god I wanted to kill him, "And if you want when all these virgin people leave we could-" I slammed a dictionary so hard on his head it made a perfect dent down to his nose.

"Get that lying perverted bastard out of my sight!" I hissed livid, Kid dragged him away still gapping.

"So you didn't…" Liz trailed off.

"HELL NO!" I wailed.

Patty's face was red and she fell to the ground laughing her head off, "I knew that would happen!" I Maka chopped her but only hard enough to give her a good goose egg. She deserved it, she stuck her bottom lip out in a pout and rubbed her head.

"Do make assumptions about me and Black Stars relationship! Or my virginity!"

I heard a light knock on the door and I heard Kid answer it, "Oh hello Tsubaki, Crona, please come in."

"Hi Kid, I just got off work and Black Star wasn't home so I came to see if he was here. Is he?" The door closed and she took a step inside, "Black Star! Oh what happened?"

"Oh he was just being an idiot… Again." Kid sighed.

Liz snickered and whispered "You had to admit that was pretty funny."

"It was not!" I shrieked.

"I can't deal with someone screaming and Black Star on the floor!" Crona wailed.

"Gasp!" Patty said sarcastically, "His first senesce without stuttering!"

"Who was that?" Tsubaki said before cooing to Crona.

I switched out another pizza, "Me!" I called and turned back to Patty and Liz, "And don't be mean it's just his… condition in a way."

"But seriously can't he take therapy or-" Patty cut herself off at Tsubaki's entering, "I hope it's okay I brought Crona- Oi Maka you're back!"

"I'm Back! And don't worry we have like six pizzas so we should be fine."

She hugged me and squeezed, "I'm really glad your back Maka… If only you knew how much you mean to us… and Black Star…"

"PRAISE YOUR ALMIGHTY FUCKING GOD!" Black Star demanded, announcing his awakening.

Tsubaki rolled her eyes, "I see you're back on your feet again."

"Oh yeah thank god for Amber she was one who took them out." I smiled

She raised her eyebrows, "So that was your hiding spot?"

"Well for once I'm glad you read like a flipping maniac!" Liz said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"So how have you been with you know…" She jerked her head to the direction of the living room probably gesturing to Black Star.

"Oh we're good."

"More than good." Liz cut in.

"Yeah Kid caught them in the middle in the make out section."

"Really!?" Liz squealed, "I would of loooved to see that!"

"Well that's good you guys are getting along." Tsubaki giggled, "So then you guys are dating?"

I have no clue. I mean he said he loved me but he never made it official that we are 'dating'. So then are we dating? I fell into a deep thought to be broken by Liz's hand waving in front of my face.

"Maka!"

"W-What?" I said snapping out of it.

"Jeez girl you sure know how to zone out."

"I'm sorry Maka I shouldn't of made such assumptions." Tsubaki said and bowed.

"Oh n-no it's fine!" I said waving it off, "I'm not sure honestly I complicated at the moment." I nervously laughed.

We all ate our pizzas and now everyone was leaving after a fun night.

"Bye Bye Maka!" Patty called.

"Now Maka don't disappear on me again kay?" Liz said winking and leaving. Kid waved his exit.

"B-B-Bye M-M-Maka…" Crona said with a small smile.

"Bye Black Star," She nodded at him, "Bye bye Maka." She leaned and hugged me.

"How dare you show Maka more attention than me!" Black Star whined.

Tsubaki laughed, "Bye now." She left leaving me and Black Star.

Luckily my hands were free of scrubbing tonight because we use paper and plastic plates and cups. I bent over picked up all the plate and stood back up to meet the huge front of Black Star. I walked around him but his presence followed and it did the whole time I cleaned. Finally on the way to take a shower he followed.

I sighed, "There's a spare pizza in the oven…"

He stalked off back to the kitchen, I heard the oven door open, "HOW DARE THIS PIZZA BURN IT SUPREME GOD!"

"Dumb ass!" I harshly whispered and turned and checked on him. He just stood there glaring at the pizza as his flesh burned.

"Damn it Black Star!" I ran over and turned on the sink shoving his hand under the flow of water. I felt his muscles relax as the pain eased. I shook my head, _**What an idiot. **_

"I thought you were invincible." I scoffed.

"I am. See it's already healing!" He said

"Oh yeah, because I didn't help you at all…"I said sarcastically.

I got a rag wet and when I turned back he was munching on the pizza crumbs flying. I crossed my arms, "You're cleaning this up."

"A god doesn't clean, his servants do." I just rolled my eyes and threw the rag at him.

He caught it and continued chewing. I turned and tried to walk out but the second I turned Black Star hand my hands pinned behind my back. _**What a stupid move.**_ Yeah got that already.

"No one assaults their god without punishment." He mumbled against my hair.

"B-Black Star let go, I-I need to take a sh-shower."

"Ah, ah, ah…" He said teasingly, "You, Maka Albarn, deserve punishment."

"N-No- Gah! Black Star!" I arched my back as he lightly bit my neck. I could feel his tongue swirling on the small patch of skin making my head swim.

I tried to squirm but his hold was firm. I couldn't believe what he did next. He squished me against the wall and I had to turn my head so I would crush my nose. He locked his lips with mine and release one of his leaving one hand to hold mine. His lips backed away, I gasped for air and I felt his hands go in between me and the wall.

"What are you- mmmf!" He had his lips pressed to mine he… he… he…

He did the most despicable thing he could ever do to me.

He tickled me.

I began writhing like crazing. I tried to shake my head but to one side was a wall and I could turn my head anymore in the other direction. I began laughing and screaming in to his mouth. I was squirming but there was nothing I could do. Everyone knows not to tickle me because I get violent. I once smacked Patty, I threw Soul of a couch, and nearly broke Liz's nose with the back of my head.

But Black Star had it so I couldn't move, I couldn't deny, move, or fight back. And he knew it. Finally in once swift movement he let go and vanished.

I fell to the clutching my aching stomach, and breathing hard. I almost felt light headed from the lack of oxygen. I was drained and I finally stood up.

"DAMN YOU BLACK STAR!" I screamed.

I was fuming and I stomped in the bathroom and slammed the door. I grumbled and planned revenge through the whole shower. Finally I knew what I would do. It works on everyone, it was perfect!

The silent treatment.

I wouldn't talk, kiss, hug, and ignore him until I felt it. Oh, I know! This so isn't like me but… I could actually dress cute and look good. Maybe do something that would make me look hot! I felt the evil laugh and scary theme music playing in the aura that surrounded me.

I dressed and walked into my room to see Black Star in the corner. He was chuckling and grinning like he succeeded something. Hee hee, just wait till he realizes what I have planned.

"Hey Maka." He said smugly, what a dick head.

I didn't even acknowledge him and turned off the lights and crawled in bed. I lied down so that way there was no room for him to join me. Looks like he's sleeping elsewhere.

I heard him grunt in confusion and he nudged my arm, "Hey Maka move over." I didn't just lied there eyes closed not even moving, "Come on Maka you can't can be that mad at me."

When I didn't move or make a sound he grumbled and left and I did the same smug smile. I felt a little bad and lonely but all well. That's what he gets.

The whole day I didn't talk or even acknowledge Black Star. I could tell he was getting pissed, "Come on you aren't still mad about me tickling you are you?" I said nothing, "Maka…" I crossed my arms and closed my eye, leaning back into the couch. "Maka come on I just tickled you no big deal." _**Big deal to me! **_"Maka aren't you being a bit melodramatic? Well you are." He layed his head in my lap, "I'm not moving until you talk to me."

I mentally glared at him how dare he do this. But I stayed collected not letting my emotions show.

"Maka…" He moaned making little circles on my knee with his finger, "Talk to me…" My heart began doing flips in my chest, "Maka, Maka, Maka…" He sing songed quietly.

I wanted to give in already except his apology. But no. I will not let him think a few little cute moves will let him do whatever he wants. I ignored him.

It's was now 5:00 pm and we have been sitting like this for the past hour. Wow I didn't think he would with stand this long. I will say I'm slightly impressed. My phone buzzed, it was Liz.

_Hey Maka wanna eat with us? If so meat us at the steak house by Kids place. We'll be there around 7:00 invite Black Star too._

I stood abruptly Causing Black Star to roll of my. He looked up my almost angry, "What was that for?" I dropped the phone on the couch knowing he would read it and walked into my room to get ready.

I just finished my last ringlet in my now curled hair. I got dress it was a dark navy blue that went just above my knees. Black heels, then I put a sparkly little bow in my hair and I diamond bracelet papa once got me for my 16th birthday. I wasn't sure where I actually got the dress before but it still had the tag on so it was probably just a dress I never cared to wear.

I walked out and I could've fainted. The stood Black Star stood there leaning against the couch arms crossed over his short sleeved dark navy blue button up shirt. The some dark torn jeans with black tenni shoes. IT matched my dress perfectly.

I wanted to scream, "You got this dress for me!?" But no I'm torturing him right now. I hope.

I loved at the clock It took me and hour to curl my hair, thirty minutes for makeup, which was dark eye shadow that went to the light white as it got to my brow bone, then sparkly lip gloss and a hint of blush.

So if we walk we should be there a little early. Good early is better than late.

"You look nice." Black Star commented.

I walked past him into the kitchen. Big mistake. Of course Black Star being Black Star trapped me in the kitchen. Again.

He came up and grabbed my face forcing his lips to mine, "Come on Maka…" He muttered.

I wanted to kiss him back so bad! I just didn't want to cave him. _**No make stay strong you can do this! **_I hesitantly stepped back and turned face a blaze.

He wrapped his arms around me in a backwards hug, "I'm not going to let you go until you forgive me." I could he was frustrated because he just tickled me but still!

"S-S…" I started and I felt him groan.

"I love your voice…"

"S-Say you're sorry… Only then will I forgive y-you…"

I could hear his silence meaning he was deep in thought. Black Star never apologizes.

He spun me around hands just above my hips even though he was somewhat slouching, "Fine I'm sorry." My eyes widened a bit but then I just grinned.

"Okay then, on ward!" I said dramatically marching out the door.

He just laughed and followed.

We got there. We ate. We talked. We laughed. We were leaving.

It's these moments when you laughed with friends that I really want to remember. If everyone smiling then I'm happy.

"No it was no joke!" Liz joked, "Kid was seriously clawing at the walls and jumping like a maniac just to get to like the, what? Forty feet high ceiling just to put a little crystal on the chandelier."

Everyone laughed and Kid blushed lightly punching Liz. It was around ten or so. Dark outside just the dim street lights to find our way back. We were just chit chatting and laughing completely oblivious of our surroundings.

Ear piercing scream rattled into our ear forcing us to pause.

**Hola! Sorry it took me so long to update! Anyway I know I said that something big happens in this chapter but of course nothing did! Sorry! This I guess was more of a filler chapter nothing really happens **** But! I swear that the next chapter will have something very very big!**

**Also thank you Guardian Angel A! She is my sister/ best friend/ everything! I am so happy that I get to support her throughout her story! And something big happens in her story so I seriously suggest you read it! It's called "The Guardian Angel" Read it! **

**BYE BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyy I just wanna say thankyou for all the absolutely AMAZING reviews! I am soooo happy that people like my story! :DD Enjoy! I do not own Soul Eater.**

"Tsubaki." Black Star said evenly and instantly there was a chain-scythe in his hands.

"Liz, Patty." Kid said and then there were two upside down pistols in his hand. Ragnorok in the shape of a Demon Sword was already in Crona's hand.

"Sou-" I began looking to the side. He wasn't there. My weapon wasn't there. I was defenseless, nothing to protect me.

Oh god.

My eye's got wide in realization and Black Star spun on me, "Go home, go anywhere but you will not follow us." His voice was serious, body tense, eyes worried.

But my hothead side got the better of me, "I do what I want, who are you to tell me no?"

"Maka please you don't have a weapon you can't help us."

"I can, I have soul censorship you could find out what wrong faster."

"Maka there might not even be a kishin." My stomach dropped, I was useless.

"But still who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?" I said frustrated.

Black Star wrapped his arms around me, "Because you're mine." He whispered in my ears. With that I closed my eye's and he planted a quick kiss on my lips and when I opened them again.

They were gone.

I bit the inside of my cheeks and my body was rushed like I was getting ready for a run. I walked down the street alone, whistling a random tune, kicking rocks.

I began just walking around where ever my feet took me. You know sometimes just walking around can really clear you head. Until something inside switched on.

_**A kishin is near. **_My eyes widened I began to back track away. I turned and soon there was a kishin in front of me. _**Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Run away! Run away! Run away! **_Was all I could think. I turned in a mad dash the other way.

But fuck! My stupid high heels I couldn't run without nearly tripping on my face. I turned around and the kishin was close. My instincts kicked in and I tried to sprint but soon enough I was rolling on the pavement.

_Plop. _

Something wet landed on my shoulder.

_Plop, plop, plop._

I look up and the rain began to pour down making my vision fuzz. I looked up horrified the kishin was gain so I quickly began to try to unstrap my heels. Finally after what felt like an eternity I got the damn shoes off and looked up expecting to see a blood thirsty kishin inches away.

Nothing was there. That was worse. Not know where the kishin was put me in much worse condition. I ran the kishin popped out of the shadows like a deadly game of peek-a-boo.

"MAKA!" I look up to see Black Star running my way. I clash into the safety of his arms sobbing my eyes our scared out of mind. Kid and Crona ran past us shooting at the kishin. The disappeared in the rain.

Tsubaki changed back to normal, "Black Star go help them I'll stay with Maka." He hesitated only for moment before he vanished after them.

_**I hate this! I don't need a baby sitter! When did I become so weak?! **_I hugged Tsubaki.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You s-s-should g-g-go aft-t-ter th-th-them….." I stuttered shivering.

"No I need to stay here with you otherwise Black Star would've stayed here and he does a lot better solo than I do." Tsubaki said settling us in silence.

We waited. We didn't move. I hated the silence. No sign of death or life. No sign of anything…

Finally the silhouettes of three males appeared. A quick flash and there were twins added. Me and Tsubaki jumped up and met them halfway,"So..?" Tsubaki said gently.

"We lost them." Kid said obviously frustrated.

Black Star punched the building next to us and it tremored under him. I put my hand on his shoulder and he turned his eyes burning with anger. My hand lifted up at such a sight but when his eyes looked into mine I saw how disappointed he was. I did a small smile.

He grunted and went over to the group. I stayed there it was them who fought it not me. I waited patiently in the shadows on a old crate. I stood ready to say that we should discuss this elsewhere.

"H-" I didn't even have to raise my voice loud enough so that way they could here. A slimy inhuman hand clamped over my mouth sucking me into blackness, it was terrifying. Like be paralyzed in a dark room. No to call out to. All of a sudden I was on the roof. I could see them at the bottom.

I screaming but it was muffled no one could here me.

"Such a yummy soul." Croaked the kishin I bit the disgusting bloody hand. Pain exploded throughout my back paralyzing me. I screamed but it soon became a gurgle as I felt the blood began to rush out my mouth. I looked down eyes so wide my eyeballs could fall out. Coming out of my stomach/lungs were four long, curved, sharp blades.

Screams erupted from below and a soul wavelength bullet shot from one of twins. _**What was their names again? Maddi? Lexi? **_ I couldn't think strait. Everything was becoming grey and darker. A ghastly scream erupted from the thing behind me. It seemed faraway like it was screaming behind a wall. It felt the blades move causing fresh blood to erupt for my mouth.

I was over the edge, I think… Or was I really tall? It felt like being hair by your baby hairs. Then I felt empty like something was removed. _** Oh. Haha that was the blades. **_

I was weightless screams erupted but this time it was from down the hall.

Everything was fading all sounds blurred together. Everything went black and all sounds became light buzzes in the back of my head.

_**Good night Black Star…**_

* * *

**TSUBAKI P.O.V. **

"Okay then it settled we'll patrol starting tomorrow. " Kid said, "Now let's go before we all get sick." We all nodded.

Black Star turned to get Maka of course and I hugged Crona, "MAKA!?"

Black Star exploded he began frantically looking around, "MAKA WHERE ARE YOU?!" He wailed.

"GAAHHH!" A screech of pain brought us all to a halt Black Star looked at us with horrified eyes before looking up to the top of the building.

Maka was dangling there with the kishins blades piercing through her. She was screaming eyes wide and horrified. Her blood was raining down and mixing in the rain. Blood began foaming from her mouth as she began to choke on it.

I fell back screaming Kid shot at it with Liz and Patty. It hit the side of its head blowing of it skin. It screeched in pain shoving Maka out over the edge farther. She croaked again and her eyes began to roll. Another she and it blew it's whole head off. It wrapped disappearing.

Black Star panicking for a second.

One second was too long.

But the worst part was when the kishin was decapitated. Liz and Patty went normal and were screaming. Only screaming and not moving.

After that one second of hesitation we all were petrified.

And

We

Watched

Her

Fall.

**Heyy so I updated sooner than normal! But sadly this was a short chapter. I know, I know I did the crappy twist but hopefully it will turn out to be not so cliché.** **Lol so any way REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**I loooooooove read ya'lls review it makes me happy and motivated! So I hope you guys enjoyed this and until next time… BYE BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyy I just wanna say thankyou for all the absolutely AMAZING reviews! I am soooo happy that people like my story! :DD Enjoy! I do not own Soul Eater.**

**NORMAL P.O.V. **

Maka fell on a crate and it crushed under her weight. Black Star stared, he had… Failed. Tsubaki had a hand over her mouth with silent tears streaming down. Patty fell and curled in a ball crying. Liz was wailing and ran over to her.

Liz pulled her out of the pile of stray wood. She gripped her shoulders shaking her, "Maka?! MAKA! MAKAAAAA!" She screamed louder and shook her harder but Maka didn't even flutter an eyelash.

Kid had already hungup from calling his father. He saw Liz he ran over, "Stop it! You could be harming her even more!" Lizes eyes got wide and she sobbed in her hands.

"I'm sorry! I don't mean to hurt her!"

Just then an ambulance pulled up. Marie, Sid, Spirit, and Professor Stein busted out of the back. Marie and Spirit pause staring in shocked before they both started balling. Stein and Sid went ahead.

"What's her pulse?" Stein said as he approached Maka's limp body.

"P-P-Pulse?" Liz sputtered.

"You mean you didn't check her pulse?" He shook his head and reached down, "We need to get her-"

Just before his fingers brushed her body Black Star was there, "Touch her and die in the hands of you god." He snarled.

"Black Star, Maka is dyeing and might already be dead from how low her heart rate is. If you want her to live you need to let me take her into serious surgery."

Black Star faltered but stepped out of the way. Stein scooped her up and rushed her top the ambulance and then it sped away. Sid was busy asking Kid about the situation and what not. Spirit began to clean up the blood stains that the ice cold rain hasn't washed away yet. Marie was trying to sooth the balling girls and Crona.

_ONE HOUR LATER _

Black Star paced the dim halls muttering under his breath. Maka has been in the ER for an hour now and it was driving him mad. Tsubaki put a hand on his shoulder, "Black Star, you should sit down and rest… If Maka dies then-"

"MAKA WILL NOT DIE!" Black Star roared, "I'M GOD I DECIDE WHO DIES AND IT IS NOT HER TIME!" His shout rang throughout the hospital. He pressed his for head to the wall and punched right next to his head making a crater and the ground shake, "She will not," He swallowed, "die."

Tsubaki's eyes watered, not because she was scared or hurt. But because she knew how much Black Star was struggling to keep thinking that, she knew Black Star would never yell at her like that on purpose. She also knew how much he cared for her; she knew that he would hurt when his friends were hurt but Maka… His heart would be crumbling to pieces.

"Oh, Black Star…" She sighed and went back to her seat.

Another three hours passed no sign of anything. Black Star hated how he was so clueless. How anything could be happening he had no clue.

He absolutely hated how he failed her.

He was the one who hesitated. If he didn't let her out to the side. If he didn't ignore her in the first place. If he had only kept her in his vision, or listened for her. If he had caught her or killed the kishin in the first place.

If….

He wanted to protect her and he was the one who hurt her the most.

"Black Star-" He swung his fist at the unknown source. His arm was caught by Stein.

"What, Stein?" He spat but you could easily tell how anxious he was.

"Maka will live." Black Star eyes widened and grabbed Stein by the caller.

"And?!"

"Calm down." Black Star let go of him and sat staring at the floor, "Maka is seriously injured though. We had to restart her heart twice, but she will live. We had to replace a lot of tissues and she cracked four ribs. The blade barely missed her vertebrae so she isn't paralyzed but she will be bed ridden for several months will she recovers. The crate broke her fall quite a bit but she still broke an arm. But also from the fall she had some brain damage." Black Star snapped his head up stare at him, "Not major but she might forget some basic objects names like a store, or motorcycle. But she will remember people from what she whom she knows last day of school around three months ago. Now we are not sure but the reason it's probably her graduation is because that was a very major heart changing event for her. now that's our estimate she might forget more or less."

Black Star was going crazy he only started loving her after the last day of school. Will she forget all those feeling? Will he become the obnoxious brat again to her?

"Black Star. Maka, is very lucky to still be alive let alone be able to recover at all." He turned, "You will be able to see her in the morning."

Black Star stayed awake that whole night. Liz was curled in a ball in the chair, while Patty was splayed on the floor. Kid was leaning back in his chair and Tsubaki was slumped with her chin in her hand. Crona scrunched in a corner. All of them were asleep.

Black Star though was pacing yet again. There were now four cracks and six craters in the wall.

But all Black Star could think was:

_**Maka, please don't forget how to love me.**_

Sun came through the blinded windows. Thin lines of the rays decorated Maka face. She had tubes up her nose to help her breathe and more tubes in her arms. A glowing red thing on her thumb and you could see some of the staples/ stitches on her body. Scraggly hair, dark moons under her eyes, pale face, and a paper dress, this was not the Maka that anyone has ever seen.

Her friends surrounded the small bed none said a word, just listened to the beeping of the heart monitor.

"Maka!" Everyone turned to see a winded Soul in the door way, "Omigod! Maka!"

"Shhh Soul." Liz said, "She's sleeping…" Her eyes were blank but her face was tear stained ad her bottom lip was quivering.

Soul crimson eyes were widened and he rushed over to the bed, "Oh god Maka." He panted and he grabbed her hand bringing it to his forehead, "Oh Maka…" If you looked closely he was checking and feeling her pulse.

A hand landed on his shoulder, Tsubaki stood, "Black Star Soul is her weapon. He was just as worried as you…"

Soul turned to see Black Star, "Black Star?"

"Soul… Right now Black Star is very on edge so uhhh he doesn't really like it when other men touch her…" Tsubaki explained.

Soul stared at her, "What?"

Black Star though did sit down letting the confused scythe go but he did stare at her hand like a piece of gold.

Soul didn't mind though he was to focused on her face, "Maka…" He whispered, "I'll never leave your side again…"

_THREE DAYS LATER _

"S-Soul?"

Soul paused, slowly he turned. In the small bed, on the thin mattress, under a dainty blue blanket, in the paper dress, was Maka.

Awake.

She swiveled her head confused green eyes scanning her surroundings. Her eyes landed on Soul, "Where are we?"

Soul swallowed, "I-In a hospital…"

Maka's eyes widened, "Why?!" Then she realized her position, "Oh god what happened?"

Black Star opened the door Stein following him, His eyes landed on Maka.

Awake.

"Maka!" He said and he pounced on her crushing their lips together. He breathed in her scent cupping her cheeks not even letting her breathe.

Maka pushed him, "What are you doing?!" She blushed whipping her mouth.

Soul peeled him off of the bed, "What the fuck man?!"

"Nurse get these two out of here." Stein said monotone. The nurse wrestled the two out of there. Stein walked over to a stunned Maka, "How are feeling Maka?"

Maka leaned back, "Killer head ache, dizzy, confused, angry, shocked, pain, and tired."

Stein nodded, "That's normal." He sat in swivel chair leaning his front against the back, "What's the last thing you remember?"

Maka thought, "I was tossing my hat thing in the air uhh whats that called?"

"A graduation cap."

"Oh yeah, then I said good byes and hopped on Soul motorcycle and…. and…"

"That's it?"

"Umm yeah…"

"Okay I see well I suggest you rest."

"Yes sir." Maka leaned back and just within minutes she was asleep.

Stein took some tests but meanwhile in the hall way….

Black Star sat in a chair being hit with realization. _**She doesn't remember… She doesn't remember…. **_

He stood up rapidly punching and kicking the building shaking like there was an earth quake. Soul grabbed his arm, "Hey trying to make this building collapse? 'Cause Maka is right in that room!"

Maka. At the moment he hated that name. The one name that could bring him to his knees. The one name that could bring him years of sorrow or happiness or anger…

He hated how he's become so reliable on her.

But he also hated how if he would never be able to let her go.

"DAMNIT!" He yelled and turned to Soul grabbing his shoulders, "Have you ever loved someone so much that end up hating how much you love them?"

"Uhh, no…" Soul said.

Black Star growled before doing a creepy chuckle, "Good because it fucking sucks."

Soul looked at him utterly confused, "Are you alright man?"

Black Star looked at him, "Fucking perfect." He muttered and that was the first time he left the hospital in three days.

Black Star marched out of the hospital just angry at the world. Tsubaki and Crona were there walking in, "Black Star?" Tsubaki said cautiously.

"Yes Tsubaki." Black Star said sarcastically.

"What's wrong?"

"Well Maka's awake, if you go you'll probably find out." Black Star said before spinning on his heels and turning.

"Huh, Maka's awake!? That's great!" Tsubaki ran up to her room Crona following.

They knock on the door, Stein opens it and allows them in. Maka awakes, "Oh…" She yawns, "Hey Tsubaki…"

"Hey! How are you?" She grabs Crona's hand happily.

"Oh good- Wait! Are you and Crona dating?" Maka says staring at their twined fingers.

Tsubaki stares at her confused, "Well ya we have for a while now…"

Maka's eyes widened, "And you never told me?"

"Well we did remember-"

"Change the subject." Stein demanded not looking up from his papers.

"Black Star has been very worried about you."

"What, why?" Maka said confused.

"W-Why? Well because he lo-"

"Out." Stein said standing.

They did but Tsubaki and Maka were both utterly confused. Stein led them out into the hallway with Soul.

"So you guys got kicked out too?" Soul remarked.

"Look," Stein said, "Maka doesn't remember anything since graduation." All three of their jaws dropped, "But you can't tell her that."

"Why fucking not?!" Soul said.

"Because she just came out of unconsciousness and someone said 'You have no memory of the last three months.' she would go into shock. We can't have that happen she just barely survived her last injuries. We need to let her recover and adjust to normal life. Once her mind and body s stable we can break it to her easily. Try to keep her away from and thing that signifies the date." Everyone was silent. "For now we will just say that when she came how you guys got into a motor cycle crash. Soul jumped off in time but Maka did not. Understand? Absolutely no mention of the past three months."

Everyone nodded.

Maka lost her memory of the past three months.

Thus she doesn't remember loving Black Star.

She doesn't know about anything about Tsubaki, Crona, Patty, or Kid dating.

And what they all hated the most was that…

They couldn't tell her.

* * *

**Sorry guys I know I got sorta lazy on this one but I finished it. YAY! So I hope you didn't completely regret reading this… ^^" BYEBYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY! I've just been really busy but I hope you just want to read the story I'm just gonna skip to that part… Enjoy! I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Maka P.O.V. **

It's been around three months now. Stuck in a fucking hospital. I did what I was told took my pills, did my exercises, rested. I did a whole lot of rest. For the first months they wouldn't even let me out of the bed! It was terrible.

But finally there going to let me go home, but only if I go back to the hospital every week. Well At least I'll be able to walk.

I'm not supposed to push my body at all so no real physical activity. At least I can go home.

Nobody really talks to me. Not the nurses or Stein, when my friends come they only talk about random stuff but no memory or anything to deal with life. They talk about how the think about foods or animals. Now I know that apparently cheese in racist. Or at least that's what Patty thins.

"Well think about it! We have Cheddar Cheese, Swiss Cheese, Blue Cheese, Colby Cheese, Colby-Jack Cheese, Cream Cheese, and much more! If you saw you like Cheddar cheese but not Swiss it's like saying you like black people and not white! See cheese is racist!" Patty had cried.

We all just laughed. Well I more just lightly giggled. It hurt to laugh with my new lung transplant. So I can Talk loud, or breathe hard. Soul never left the side of bed, and the rest of them would visit daily. Except Black Star.

He never comes… I don't know why but honestly it would just be awkward if he were here. I mean I wake up in a bed with no clue where I am. Black Star comes in and kisses me?! The nerve.

I slowly stood up ignoring my pain and laziness and flopped in a wheel chair, "Easy tiger!" Soul teased pushing my wheel chair,

"Oh yes beware of the crippled! I might eat your soul!" I said jokingly back as we left my room.

We went down to the front desk where they handed Soul at least ten pounds of medicine and 50 papers for my 'unstable condition'. Finally after at least 20 minutes I said goodbye to all my nurses, doctors, and therapists.

He pulled me out through the automatic doors where there was a light breeze, the sky crystal blue, and the beautiful sun rays dancing through the trees onto my skin, "FREEDOM!" I screamed happily at the smelled of fresh air.

""I was waiting for that." Soul chuckled pulling me over to his red motor cycle.

"You don't expect me to ride that do you? I'm in a paper dress!" I said making a dramatic gesture at my dress.

"You'll be fine; I even have a thing for your chair!" He said pointing at the attachment on the back of his bike where he installed a hook for the wheel chair, "And the dress here."

Soul through me a pair of his sport shorts that he wears for pajamas. "They're clean. Promise." He said.

I watched him, "Turn around." He held his hands up in a surrender and turned around, I wiggled into them.

"Damn it woman done yet?" Soul said a little impatience seeping in his voice.

"Yeah yeah!" I said, "I can barely walk so give me a sec!" I laughed standing knees weak.

Soul turned quickly put up the wheelchair before helping me onto his bike. He got on in front of me and I happily wrapped my arms around him. Soul has never left my side one not since last week after graduation.

In a blur of familiar streets and overly sharp turns we reached our small apartment.

"Home sweet home!" I exclaimed but I had to wait for Soul to grab the wheel chair which seemed like it took too long.

I got in, "Step on it Soul!" I said smiling back to him. He did a toothy grin back which made my heart flutter like always but his eyes looked sad..

"MAKA!" I whirl around seeing Blair, our 'cat' who was currently in human form.

"Maka-chan it's been a while!" She said which got me confused.

"I saw you at graduation last week… Oh I guess because I was in the hospital. Well I missed you too." I smiled but this time Blair frowned confused.

"Blair." Soul said and I looked back at his face solemn, "Come here." He pulled her to the side. He started whispering to you and at times Blare would look at me and then say something and Soul would sigh and nod. Ten minutes after Soul was obviously saying the same thing over and over again Blair ran upstairs to our apartment crying.

I turn and glare at Soul, "What did you tell her?"

He just sighed, "Maka please don't ask, it's your first day home and I really want to avoid stress for you."

I slightly widened my eyes, turning around and slapping my back against the wheel chair. _**What was that?! He's never done anything like that to me before! Everyone is acting strange but why? I have to know.**_

Soul had to take me inside and up the elevator and then to my apartment which I was ecstatic to see. I almost forgot about the surprise party that they were obviously throwing.

Soul slowly reached over me turning the door handle…

"God damnit hurry up Soul!" The was a chorus of giggling behind the door that was quickly silenced.

Soul chuckled muttering, "Idiots," Before opening the door walking in to our pitch black apartment while rolling me along. He shut the door and a single giggle was let out, Patty probably.

The lights were flicked on and there was a huge, "SURPRISE!WELCOME BACK MAKA!" So loud that my ears were ringing but I was smiling anyway.

"Hey guys." I laughed and Kid started barking at Patty, "It was because of you she found out! You really need to stop giggling sometimes!"

Patty just laughed at that and… and…

Holy mother fuckin' Death of the galaxy she kissed him! I sat there jaw dangling as people began to crowd me blocking the view of Patty sucking Kid's face off.

_**-"It's okay Maka I know you didn't mean anything." A hand was on my shoulder and I turned to see Patty glaring at me.**_

_**"Kid is MINE!" She said ripping me away from him and hugged him, well more like completely snogged him.**_

_**I took a step back as Kid gently pushed Patty away, "Patty, please. I'm sorry I'm not sure she told you we officially dating and it's past her bed time so she gets a little emotional." He said calmly,-**_

I shook my head what was that? So Then I guess they are dating…

"Maka?" I turned and looked at Liz, "What are you wearing?"

I blushed a deep crimson; I was still wearing Souls shorts and a paper dress!

"U-uh I haven't had time to change and I can't do it by myself…."

Liz laughed, "I'm sure Soul would've helped you, all you had to do was ask and he would've gladly took off your shirt for you!" A eruption of laughter and a few whistles went through out the room.

I blushed smacking her arm, "You pervert! Help me get dressed." She laughed and stole the wheel chair from a sniffling Soul who quickly ran into the kitchen.

"What was up with him?" I asked when I was finally laying on the bed.

"Nose bleed." Liz shrugged.

"It's your fault why'd you say that in the first place?"

"Trying to lighten the mood."

"The mood seemed already pretty light to me.."

She paused for a second before grabbing something, she pulled out a dark blue dress it was rather formal, "This one!"

_**"H-" I didn't even have to raise my voice loud enough so that way they could here. A slimy inhuman hand clamped over my mouth sucking me into blackness, it was terrifying. Like be paralyzed in a dark room. No to call out to. All of a sudden I was on the roof. I could see them at the bottom.**_

_**I screaming but it was muffled no one could here me.**_

_**"Such a yummy soul." Croaked the kishin I bit the disgusting bloody hand. Pain exploded throughout my back paralyzing me. I screamed but it soon became a gurgle as I felt the blood began to rush out my mouth. I looked down eyes so wide my eyeballs could fall out. Coming out of my stomach/lungs were four long, curved, sharp blades.**_

_**Screams erupted from below and a soul wavelength bullet shot from one of twins. **__**What was their names again? Maddi? Lexi? **__**I couldn't think strait. Everything was becoming grey and darker. A ghastly scream erupted from the thing behind me. It seemed faraway like it was screaming behind a wall. It felt the blades move causing fresh blood to erupt for my mouth.**_

I began screaming. Such a horrifying memory. There was a pounding on my door and Liz was there trying to calm me down.

A hand was over my mouth causing my heart to go wild, I wasn't Liz's hands she was in front of me. I finally just went limp feeling tired I looked up and saw Black Star. Why wasn't I surprised? IT felt normal even though I've never done this before…

"Black Star, why are you here?" Liz was saying calmly rolling her eyes, "She's getting changed."

"She was screaming." His voice vibrated my hair that was in his lap because I was still lying down. I was too tired to get shocked for a second I didn't even care, "She's tired, I told you this damn party would be a bad idea."

"Gee thanks for the happy thoughts can you get out now?"

Black Star did he gently laid my head back on the pillow, "Bye Maka." With that he slipped out the window.

I instantly fell asleep.

_**"Black Star!" I whined, "You're gonna get sick again and I'm gonna have to clean it up." I walked and I tried take the cup from him. He grabbed my wrist.**_

_**"Maka…" He stood up and towered over me, no seriously the top of my head was his chin. "Maka…" He cupped my cheeks.**_

_**"Black Star your drunk let go." I was trying to stay calm and my voice at ease.**_

_**"Maka I love you." I froze **__**He what? **__**, "You hear me the almighty Black Star loves you. I love love you. I loooooove you. I love you. I love you. I love you." **__**It's okay he's drunk he doesn't even know what he's saying.**__** He pulled me into a hug, "It's okay Black Star will protect you."**_

I shot awake, sweaty and this feeling of happiness. What did I dream about? Something about someone getting sick..? Strange I just lied there in bed eye's open. IT was dark now and the moon was smiling a drooling his blood down on me.

I wander if the blood ever hits anyone. Well the moons in space so I guess it can't. I hear that in some places the moon changes well It doesn't but the way the light hits it does. So sometimes it's a whole moon and at different times it's a crescent moon.

Weird.

I chuckled slightly at my pointless thoughts and rolled over over closing my eyes. Not even noticing the assassin in my room against the wall watching me.

Not knowing that he was protecting me.

**Sorry guys I know I got sorta lazy on this one but I finished it. YAY! So I hope you didn't completely regret reading this… And sorry it took so long I'm just sorta losing inspiration so maybe give me some ideas! I'm not super big on love triangles but I still want to hear your thoughts! BYEBYE! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! I'm trying to post this sooner but it might not work out T.T Anywho I want to say I'm doing a time skip so that way I can kind of get the story moving! I don't want to post boring chapter so I skip around a month or 2 so that way you guys get all the good parts! But you didn't miss anything that I won't explain in the chapter so don't worry! Enjoy! I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

"You have come along quite well Maka, at this rate you should be fully recovered in a matter of nine months to a year." She nurse said happily.

I though groaned, that meant around three months more in a wheel chair then around five months of crutches and then walking slowly with a can, then I can walk. It sounded terrible even though the nurse made it sound like I would be better tomorrow.

The nurse frowned slightly confused on how I somehow was stoked to be handy cupped for at least another nine months. Great now I'm brat. _**There are people out there who can't even move there lags, of those who are paralyzed and your complaining about nine months? **_I shook my head smiling.

"Sounds great." I said.

"Okay then sign here and I'll see you in two weeks!" She said now happy that I was sooo happy. I signed the paper and I rolled out there. It's been around two months so I've been accustomed to the wheel chair but I still couldn't wait to use my legs again.

I also now had enough upper arm strength to roll myself around but I couldn't really go very far. Maybe out of the hospital and half way to the side walk and I was beat. But I could at least feel myself and get in out of the wheel chair.

Around ten yards away was Soul and I was sweating just from going down the ramp and twenty feet. I was tired and panting my arms already burning.

"C'mon Maka you can do it!" Soul called clapping, "Just come to me and I'll push you the rest of the way." I smiled he did this every time. Once I was strong enough to push myself he would wait outside and push me once I passed a certain point. Every time he got farther and farther away but I always reached him, just knowing that made me happy.

I rolled along with aching arms and breathing heavy until I was next to hime, "You jerk." I mummbled

He laughed, "Hey you did it, three stars for Maka." He teased and began pushing me to his bike.

I scoffed, "Yeah whatever." I smiled though and he knew it. Ever since the day I got out the hospital from that crash Soul has never really left me. He's always there and tries his best for me which makes me really happy.

To be honest I think I fell for him. I mean I've liked him for like two years but lately I just feel closer to him. Sometimes I can't help but hug him I just love to feel him close to me…

"Aye earth to Maka, get your butt up so we can go home." Soul said shaking the chair lightly.

I huffed and use my arms to lift me up on the bike, sitting sideway like a princess on a horse. Soul hoisted my other legs over the other side and fastened the chair to the back of the bike.

He sat on the bike as the bike hummed to life underneath me and I wrapped my arms around him. He just chuckled and purposely sped of causing a squealed from the tire on pavement. I screamed in joy as he zoomed down the lanes.

He always had my heart rushing and soaring so much that I forget I can't walk. He gives me this sense that I can do anything and I would need is him. This sense of danger and courage, I need him.

I tightening my arms around him and smiled into his back breathing him in. A few twisted turns and almost wheelie's and we were back ast the apartment.

After Soul towed me up to the door I unlocked it and opened it to see Liz on the couch. Her lips were twisted to the side and her eyebrows were narrowed in deep thought.

"Hey Liz you can come on in." Soul said sarcastically, "Thanks for knocking and waiting till' we were home that was oh so kind of you."

I giggled but Liz just stood up and gave a strained smile, "Hey you guys! Sorry I barged on in I just really need to talk to Soul. Privately."

I raised my eyebrows, "Umm yeah I'll be in my room…." I've learned not to pressure or really ask to many questions. When I do it totally kills the moon and it gets this heavy aura and so I try to avoid that.

I looked back at Soul how was giving Liz a death glare and I touched his hand, "Hey it's okay if she need to talk to you then it's okay."

He smiled at me but his eyes were tight and it wasn't very reassure it was more of a okay-hurry-up-and-go-and-don't-ask-any-questions-I-want-to-get-this-over-with smile.

I rolled myself to my room and shut the door strolling over to my bed I grabbed a book and sat contently in my chair. There was this echoing tapping sound and I looked up and there was Black Star balancing carefully on the two inch this window seal.

I reached over and unlocked it Black Star opened it, "Hey what's up?" He said nonchalantly bouncing on my bed.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Nothing Soul and Liz or having a conversation."

Black Star furrowed his eyebrows, "What about?"

I shrugged, "I don't know Liz said it was private. Anyway what are you doing here?"

Black Star leaned back, "I was bored so I thought I should go say hi to someone."

Just then I thought for a second, _**Black Star has barely said a thing to me for about three to four months and now he just wants to come through my window to say hi? Not even to mention that he made out with me within my first ten minutes of consciousness. **_

Then I got angry, who does he think to kiss me not speak to then come to me three months later as if nothing had happened?

"I see." I said and dug my nose back to book.

I heard him sigh, "I thought you might want to see your favorite god so I chose to come see one of my closest allies." I glanced up at him and was slightly shocked his over confident smile was on and he took his normal dominant posture but his eyes… There were such a beautiful turquoise with its little sparkles in them like gems. They were pleading me just to go with it, to forgive him.

_**-"Nothing…" Then he adjusted his arms so I was almost on his hip and I put my hand on his shoulder for steadiness. He stopped walking and turned his head to me so he was inches from my face. His exquisite turquoise eyes burned in to my plain green ones.**_

_**"Maka what did you say?" I realized he averted his attention to my lips.**_

_**"I-I know." I was trapped and my heart was threatening to explode.**_

_**"What do you mean 'I know'?" He did the unexplainable. he pressed my back against a lamp post and turned swiftly so that his body was parallel with mine except for my lags wrapped around his hips so I wouldn't slip.**_

_**"I know how you f-feel." I barely whispered and his blazing eyes locked with mine.**_

_**Then he looked as if he was letting go of something he was holding back before he crushed his lips with mine. His kiss was needy, and demanding. **__What do I do?!__** I've never kissed any one before but his kiss felt amazing against my lips that of course were frozen like the rest of my body. Then this reminded me of the first time he kissed me. **__Is he drunk?__**I pushed him back by lack of air and by curiosity.**_

_**"Are you drunk?"**_

_**"Nope." He did one of his broad smiles that lit up his face.**_

_**"Oh." So this is what he meant to happen this is a real kiss. **__This is impossible! __**Ambers winking face popped up in my head. **__Almost impossible._

_**"Maka…" I look at him, Amber was right he figured something out and being him won't lie to himself, "I think I love you…" My heart stopped my brain went blank just his words echoing in my ears. "But that's wring right? I mean we've never been around each other without a fight occurring. Besides I'm god how could I fall for someone like you?"**_

_**I heard but I didn't hear him. Everything was going fuzzy, my head was spinning. I lost feeling in my arms and legs and the rest also went numb. I slid down the pole my arms and legs falling down. "Maka!" Black Star caught me. I looked up at his gorgeous turquoise eyes as they began to fade.-**_

For a moment I was paralyzed as the vision played through my mind. Those have been happening lately but there getting more frequent. But no, for the moment I was very fed up with just 'going with it' I had questions that I wanted answered!

I scoffed, "Allies? Really? You're not even a god! Your some over confident, immature boy! You think that you can kiss not say a word to for three freaking months then just come in and expect to just go along? To just maybe talk to you like it were any other day?" Okay some of that was just all of my anger to everyone… "I've been stuck in this god damn wheel chair for three months and I'm still barely aloud to cut my own food! I'm not supposed to ask any questions and no one can tell me anything about what ever has happened!"

I panted slightly dizzy it felt good to get that out and just yell. To get angry and let it all out.

He stared at me slightly shocked but his eyes were still pleading, "Fine then… I'll go then." He said and hopped out the window and I could hear the pound of his landing and she slaps of his feet as he walked away.

I sighed Soul slammed his way in, "Are you okay? Who were you yelling at?"

I sighed, "It was nothing-"

"Who was it?" Soul said his gaze was hard and his tone was serious.

I raised my chin, "No one! It's none of your concern!"

"None of my business?! It is! My miester almost died a few months ago!"

"I don't care!"

He glared at each other for a long moment and he slammed the door shut and I could hear him ranting to Liz.

* * *

That night at dinner Patty and Kid came over and as usual Black Star and Tsubaki were absent. We were sitting at the table eating and chatting happily. Soul was across from me and he wouldn't look at me happily talking to everyone else.

There was a light rap on the door and Soul answered there was Tsubaki there, "Hey sorry to intrude I was wondering if Black Star was here? He said he was going to come over and never came back."

Soul raised an eyebrow, "No I haven't seen him." I saw him sneak a dark glance my way.

"Soul, Maka! Clean these dishes!" Patty exclaimed pointing at the messy table.

"You could help!" I shot back at her but Soul just invited Tsubaki in before coming over and silently taking the dishes. I sighed taking some and setting them in my lap before rolling in the kitchen. Soul and I were silent for a moment and I hated being in a fight with him.

"Soul, I'm sorry." I said handing him a dish.

In a second his lips were to mine and he was kissing me, a soft gentle kiss like I was a precious china vase. "I'm sorry too…" He murmured and I almost melted as he pressed me against the back of my chair.

_BAM! _Soul was thrown into the wall so had it cracked it. Black Star walked around from behind me his posture was in a total battle stance mode. His eyes were burning with rage.

"Owe! Black Star you mother fucker!" Soul screamed rubbing the back his head.

"Black Star what the hell is wrong with you!?" I wailed weakly hitting him.

"You will never touch her again!" Black Star screamed, "You are not worthy of her and you never will be! She is mine! She will always be mine no matter how many times she loses her memories!"

Black Star then turned to me and he held my wrists pressing them into the armrests, "You are mine. You always will be mine. You can't go to anyone else. You belong to me."

* * *

**Sorry guys I know you guys waited wayyyy to long on this one but I finished it. YAY! So I wanted to post this weeks ago but I got in trouble so… Oh and thank you for all of the amazing ideas! I'm going to try to get all of them in there but I can't in this fan fic then check out my future ones and they'll be there! BYEBYE! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! I'm trying to post this sooner but it might not work out again…T.T Sorry about how long you guys had to wait to get the chapter! But here is the thirteenth chapter! Enjoy! I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

The room room was silent except for Black Star's panting. _**You belong to me. **_What the hell did he mean? I don't belong to anyone! And what about my memories? I lost them? When?

Soul's arm morphed into a blade of a scythe, "Get the fuck out of here."

Black Star turned his back strait and the both locked eyes, "No, not with Maka."

"She's not yours anymore Black Star, get over it."

Black Star growled and in a split second his fingers were around Souls throat while pressing him to the wall. "Maka will always be mine." He snarled.

A click and I turned to see Kid holding up Liz and Patty. "Black Star let him go. I don't want to do this."

Tsubaki walked up to him and placed a gentle hand on Black Stars shoulder, "Black Star you need to calm down. You're not thinking strait, Soul is your friend. You don't want to do this."

Black Star turned to Tsubaki let Soul go as he gasped for breath, "Fuck of Tsubaki, you have no idea how it is. You're supposed to be my weapon and you haven't helped me throughout this whole thing."

Tsubaki started to cry, "I-I'm s-s-sorry…"

"BLACK STAR!" I roared fuming; I couldn't stand this, "YOU SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH RIGHT NOW! I WANT YOU OUT OF HERE NOW! I AM NOT YOURS, I NEVER WILL BE! YOU NEED TO SHUT UP AND STOP HURTING MY FRIENDS OR ELSE I SWEAR ON MY GRAVE I WILL KILL YOU!"

I panted and my chest hurt and I felt light headed, but right now I way to pissed off to care. I gripped the armrests so hard my knuckles were white and my body was so tense it hurt.

Everyone stared at me in disbelief, my scream echoed off the walls. Black Star looked as though I just stabbed him a thousand times, "Maka… Please… I'm sorr-"

"Out. Now." I growled giving him my death glare.

Black Star walked out and when we heard the click of the door shutting everyone let a breath out.

Liz and Patty ran past me to Soul and Tsubaki asking if they were okay. Kid was looking at the crack in the wall. I felt deflated like a balloon I filled with air with every scream then I went flying right as finished and now I hit the ground. Hard.

I silently rolled out and as I just got barely through my door frame I heard Soul call, "Maka?" He leaned into the hallway gazing at me, "Maka! are you okay?" He made his way to me but I slammed the door shut and locked it.

He pounded on the door, "Maka, please! Are you okay!? Are you hurt! Make talk to me!"

"GO AWAY!" I screamed and you could here the chocked sob in my voice.

"Maka… Please, let me in?" HE said softer.

"Soul, go away…Please…" I whimpered as tears began to stream down my cheeks.

What have I done? I turned our friendship into a battle field now everyone was hurting each other. Soul pulling his scythe on Black Star, Black Star choking Soul, Kid pulling a gun on Black Star, Tsubaki trying to comfort, Black Star accuse Tsubaki. All of it was… My fault.

Black Star and Soul both wanted to protect me without each other. They were fighting over me. It hurt knowing how they were doing this because of me. Then when Kid, Liz, Tsubaki, and Patty try to make it better they end getting dragged into it. God, why?

I sat wallowing in my self-pity as I curled in my stupid wheel chair. I needed to write a poem.

Rolling over to my desk I pulled out a pencil and began writing.

_**I look up**_

_**As a tear rolls down my cheek**_

_**I think about the better days**_

_**I wonder if I'll feel that way again**_

_**You look at me**_

_**With those eye's I know so well**_

_**Sometimes serious, always deep and insightful**_

_**As though you're always in control**_

_**But not today**_

_**Not now**_

_**Now you look so helpless**_

_**For once you don't have the answer**_

_**I gaze at you**_

_**Looking into those beautiful eyes**_

_**Hoping to understand**_

_**Why you said the things you had**_

_**I hope this is a dream**_

_**But I know it's not**_

_**I tell you to get out **_

_**You try to apologize**_

_**But I don't care**_

_**So you leave maybe forever**_

_**I wonder why things have gone this way **_

_**I hope it can get better**_

_**Please don't leave forever**_

_**Come back sometime **_

_**So that way I can apologize **_

_**And hope you forgive me **_

It took me around thirty minutes to write that and I still didn't feel any better. I sighed as my eyelids grew heavy, I crawled in bed skipping a shower. I began crying again

and my heart ached, my bed felt so cold so empty…

* * *

_**-"H-" I didn't even have to raise my voice loud enough so that way they could here. A slimy inhuman hand clamped over my mouth sucking me into blackness, it was terrifying. Like be paralyzed in a dark room. No to call out to. All of a sudden I was on the roof. I could see them at the bottom.**_

_**I screaming but it was muffled no one could here me.**_

_**"Such a yummy soul." Croaked the kishin I bit the disgusting bloody hand. Pain exploded throughout my back paralyzing me. I screamed but it soon became a gurgle as I felt the blood began to rush out my mouth. I looked down eyes so wide my eyeballs could fall out. Coming out of my stomach/lungs were four long, curved, sharp blades.**_

_**Screams erupted from below and a soul wavelength bullet shot from one of twins. **_What was their names again? Maddi? Lexi? _**I couldn't think strait. Everything was becoming grey and darker. A ghastly scream erupted from the thing behind me. It seemed faraway like it was screaming behind a wall. It felt the blades move causing fresh blood to erupt for my mouth.**_

_**I was over the edge, I think… Or was I really tall? It felt like being hung by your baby hairs. Then I felt empty like something was removed. **__Oh. Haha that was the blades._

_**I was weightless screams erupted but this time it was from down the hall.**_

_**Everything was fading all sounds blurred together. Everything went black and all sounds became light buzzes in the back of my head.-**_

_**-I was suffocating I could barely breathe like mouth and nose were full of water. It hurt so much it was unbearable. I saw Liz through red tinted vision. **_

_**She ran over grabbing my arm and pulling me out of something. She began shaking my shoulder causing to hurt my head worse, "Maka?! MAKA! MAKAAAAA!" She screamed but I couldn't move. I was paralyzed and everything hurt so much. **_

_**Kid ran over, "Stop it! You could be harming her even more!" **_

_**Liz's eyes got wide as though she accidently stabbed a bunny, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt her!" **_

_**No Liz your fine it's okay. I couldn't speak though it was getting harder and harder to breathe. **_

_**Then Stein was in front on me, "What's her pulse?" **_

"_**P-P-Pulse?" Liz sputtered still sobbing. **_

_**"You mean you didn't check her pulse?" Stein shook his head and reached for me, "We need to get her-"**_

_**Then Black Star was in front of me right as he was about to touch me, "Touch her and die in the hands of your god." He snarled.**_

"_**Black Star, Maka is dyeing and might already be dead from how low her heart rate is. If you want her to live you need to let me take her into serious surgery." Stein said calmly.**_

_**Black Star faltered but stepped out of the way from me. No Black Star come back! Don't leave me, please! **_

_**But Stein was carrying me away already and I had to watch Black Star watch me with such pained eyes. Please Black Star don't look at me like that… **_

_**I hurt to much everthing was gone and Stein immediately had his tools out but I couldn't feel it as he began surgery I was already gone…- **_

* * *

"BLACK STAR! BLACK STAR! BLACK STAR!" I woke up to the sounds of my own screams, I was still screaming and I was still half asleep.

Soul pounded on the door until it busted open, "Maka!" He ran to me lightly shaking my shoulders, "Maka it was just a dream! Maka! Maka! Maka, stop screaming!"

I did I just stopped like when you pop a pacifier into a baby's mouth. It was just silent.

Soul held me to his chest but it didn't feel as right anymore, "There, there, calm down…"

I clutched to him though still terrified out of my mind, "It hurts…" I whimpered and I could feel as the tears rolled down my cheeks and fell onto Soul's shirt.

"What does?" He asked soothingly running his fingers through my hair.

"It hurts so much…" I whimpered not even sure what hurt I just did.

"It's okay." Soul said and he sat there soothing me until I was back asleep.

When I woke up Soul was gone but my door was wide open. My head hurt but I ignored it. I grabbed my chair and shakily got in it and rolled to the bathroom where I began to run my bath water. After bathing I rolled quickly back into my room and managed to get dressed.

I put my hair in a ponytail and sat in my room for a moment determined and ready. My friends weren't telling me something. And they didn't plan on telling me.

Looks like I was just gonna have to find out for myself.

* * *

**Sorry guys this chapter was shorter but that's what happens when I post it sooner… **** Anyway sorry 'bout the cliff hanger but I have big plans now for this story *Evil grin)* Again keep feeding me ideas cause I try to use them! I used **_**xvampirediariesx **_**idea with the whole dream and wake up screaming thing! Thank you for the help! BYEBYE! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! I'm trying to post this sooner but it might not work out again…T.T Sorry about how long you guys had to wait to get the chapter! But here is the thirteenth chapter! Enjoy! I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

_**Okay so obviously something's up. I've known this for a while but I guess I kind of ignored it. I mean I was just so focused on healing myself I didn't realize what was going on around me. I also didn't think it would be this big and important. **_

_**So here's what I got so far I think me and Black Star had some kind of dating relationship. I also know that the amount of time passed was a lot longer than what I thought. I have at least have around two months of memory gone. **_

_**Why wouldn't they tell me!? Sorry, I would kinda like to know this stuff! **_

_**I also know the whole crash thing was a big fat lie. I don't see how I didn't see it before. I mean Soul's bike was in perfect condition and he didn't have a scratch on his! I think jumping off a motor cycle would at least get you a cut. **_

_**Also I know that Soul would never jump off that back without me. I know that sounds selfish and conceited but it's true. **_

_**So that means I need to find out why they lied, exactly how long I was out, and how I lost my memory. But I need to do this without them. Because I want get all the information I can get about this before I confront their lying asses. **_

_**I was thinking about going to the book store and learn about why the doctor wouldn't tell me and my friends. I also need to find out what causes memory loss. Obviously something physically happened to me because I'm in a wheel chair and etc... **_

_**And I also think that those visions I get are glimpses of memory. Like when I saw Patty and Kid kissing and wondered why they were. I remember right then is when I got the flash of them telling me. **_

_**But does that mean that terrifying dream was real? Did that actually happened to me? If something so big and traumatic happened to me they would have to tell me! **_

_**I actually feel kind of betrayed by my friends. I mean they don't lie to me. Ever. And now they're trying to cover up two months' worth of memory. **_

_**I am also was disappointed in myself. How could I not notice these basic things? When I think about it, it was so obvious they weren't telling me something. Why did I just shrug it off? Why didn't I try to find out what was wrong with everyone? **_

I shook my head snapping out of thought. It's time to get things done. Okay well to get to the book store I'm going to need someone to get me there. I'll be lucky if I push myself to the parking lot.

Oh! Of course! Amber works at the book store she might hopefully be able to give me a ride! I pulled out my phone it's been around two weeks since I've seen Amber. Wait. If that's based off my memories then I probably haven't seen her in a couple months and two weeks.

I clicked on her name and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I heard her say.

"Hey Amber, how are you?" I asked and rolled into the hallway. I could hear Soul's snores because his door was wide open. I closed my door grabbing my phone and wallet. I snuck out the door silently rolling down the hall and to the elevator. When I got to the bottom and out the door Amber was already there.

"MAKA!?" She screamed eyes wide seeing me in a wheel, "What the hell happened to you!?"

I put my pointer finger over my mouth hushing her, "Shut up! Hurry up and get me out of here and then we'll talk."

She nodded shaky, "What do I do?"

I sighed, "Rolled me over to the side of the car so I can get in, then hit the red button on the bottom and fold it. Then you'll probably have to put it in your trunk."

She did as she said word by word and I felt pity for her. She must be so shocked right now and I'm not giving her any information.

She got in the car and she drove us back to the book store she got the wheel chair back out and I told her how to fix it before hoisting myself into it. She pushed me inside.

She looked nervous, shocked, and concerned. She was chewing her thumb her eyes darting around yet she was completely silent.

She pushed me to the back of the store where old Mrs. Hobbins wouldn't wake up. We saw a black leather couch with vending machines.

_**-"Maka…" A hand shook my shoulder, "Maka, wake up."**_

_**I open my eyes and saw a blur of words, "What the-!" I shot up and the book flew off my face and into my lap. I threw a hand over my heart **_I that I was going blind or something!

_**"Hello there Maka it's been a while." I looked over to see a 40-45 year old lady she had dark hair with graying streaks and big yellowish gold eyes.**_

_**"Amber!" I through my arms around her neck.**_

_**"Oomph Maka!" She almost fell back.-**_

"So I saw you…" I murmured and her head snapped over to me at neck breaking speed.

"What?" She said giving a tight smile.

"I saw you sometime before I lost my memory."

"WAIT YOU WHAT!?" She scream staring at me and she jumped up clutching my shoulder, "What do you mean you lost your memory?"

"I don't remember anything after graduation. Well at least until three months ago. I think I lost around two to three months of memory."

Amber covered her mouth eyes wide, "Oh my Death.." She breathed.

"Amber I need your help." I said grabbing her hand.

She looked at me, "What is it?"

"I need to remember what happened, something important took place and I need to remember it."

"You got that right." She sighed running her fingers through her hair, "But first can you tell me what happened."

I spilled from when I woke up to the visions to Black Star and Soul and the kiss incident. Everything fell from my mouth before I even had time to stop myself.

Amber sat there silent rocking back and forth, she finally looked up, "Visions you say, what do you see?"

"Like when we came in here and I saw the couch I had a vision of me waking up with a book and my face. You were the one who woke me up and I tackled you in a hug." I took a deep breath I feel like I'm a crazy person at a psychotherapist.

Amber's eyes lit up, "That happened! I remember! You were upset at Soul and Black Star after a part you guys had and you ran here! Then you began reading and fell asleep on that couch!"

My eyes lit up, "Really that awesome! Okay umm what party?"

"Okay it was around three days after graduation and-"

"Wait three days?" I asked.

"Yes…" She said furrowing her eyebrows, "Why?"

"Stein, my doctor told me I had gotten into a motorcycle crash with Soul the day of graduation and that I was out for a week."

Amber shook her head, "That's not true because you were here three days after graduation."

I nodded, "Okay then continue."

"Okay um it was three days after graduation and you Black Star, Soul, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki all had your own private party. Umm I think you said Black Star brought a lot of alcohol to drink and you didn't want to. So you went to your room and they all got drunk." She breathed rubbing her temples trying to jar her memories, "So when you came out Black Star was sick so you helped him. The he went back to drinking again." _**Idiot. **_"So you went out trying to stop him and he said he loved you."

_**Well that escaladed quickly . **_"Wait what?" I sputtered eyes wide.

"Okay so you then you didn't know if he meant it because he was drunk-" I gasped loudly as my sight went fuzzy and new pictured payed throughout my head, "Maka? Maka!" Ambers voice was fading.

_**-"THE PARTY JUST ARRIVED!" Black Star declared busting down the apartment door.**_

_**"Black Star you're gonna break my god damn door!" Yelled Soul.**_

_**It was two days after graduation of the DWMA and we were having our own little personal party and of course there just had to be drinking. "Black Star what's in the bag?" I said tapping my foot.**_

_**"Ummm Miller Light, Grey Goose, Tequi-" He couldn't even finish the sentence before the was a book in his head.**_

_**"Black Star we are only eighteen and nineteen we not allowed to drink." I said.**_

_**"Awwe come on Maka loosen up we are now adults we are responsible citizens." Snickered Liz.**_

_**I crossed my arms and did a pout face, "We'll get in trouble."**_

_**"I'LL JUST PUNCH 'EM SO THEY FORGET! THERE IS NO HOLDING BACK THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR!"**_

_**"Whatever if you get in trouble I won't allow myself to get dragged in." I went to my room and read Harry Potter books until it hurt my eye's. I peeked out side and I couldn't believe what I saw.**_

_**There was Kid and he was freaking out over something asymmetrical, and because of his drunkness instead of fixing or crying he was literally trying to destroy it. But he couldn't because Patty and her dark side was holding him back cussing and cursing him name.**_

_**I looked over and saw Soul and Liz making out on the couch. Tsubaki was refilling drinks while crying of alcoholed enhanced hormones. **_Where's Black Star? _**I cringed when I heard a gagging noise from the bathroom. **_Shit.

_**I slowly peeked in the bathroom it reeked so bad I gagged myself. Of course there was a blue headed assassin hunched over the toilet. I plugged my nose from the over flowing fumes, "Yo, you need some water or something?" I said my voice sounding all nasally.**_

_**"Nah man I'm go-"He puked some more and agreed to the water. When I returned with the liquid I saw that he actually managed to keep most of it in the toilet.**_

_**"Here." I held the cup out to him.**_

_**He drank it and went back out to the party. When I was done cleaning his stinky mess I went and checked on him and the party. Liz was still on Soul but her clothes reduced to a bra and panties. Soul was now only in plain black boxers,and Liz's hand receded under there. **_That is disgusting. _**I cringed. At least they're asleep, I adverted my attention to the drunk crybabies in the corner. While I noticed Patty collapsed in the kitchen floor.**_

_**"Maka!" Black Star waved from the table with alcohol, **_God he's an idiot.

_**"Black Star!" I whined, "You're gonna get sick again and I'm gonna have to clean it up." I walked and I tried take the cup from him. He grabbed my wrist.**_

_**"Maka…" He stood up and towered over me, no seriously the top of my head was his chin. "Maka…" He cupped my cheeks.**_

_**"Black Star your drunk let go." I was trying to stay calm and my voice at ease.**_

_**"Maka I love you." I froze **_He what?_**, "You hear me the almighty Black Star loves you. I love love you. I loooooove you. I love you. I love you. I love you." **_It's okay he's drunk he doesn't even know what he's saying._** He pulled me into a hug, "It's okay Black Star will protect you."- **_

I gasped again heart racing as my sight came back like waking up from a bad dream, "I remember!" I screamed and Amber let out a sigh of relief.

"God Maka you had me terrified! Two more seconds and I would called an ambulance."

"No!" I yell catching her off guard, "They cannot know. No one. This can be our secret, please?" I said sweetly.

Amber sighed, "Okay but if that happens again and you're out for more than five minutes I'm calling the hospital."

I grinned, "Deal."

We shook on and then she told me how me and Black Star got into a fight the next morning and how everyone thought I was taking a suicide jump but I was just using the emergency ladder. She also told me how Black Star had saved me.

Then I ran to the book store.

She was feeding me memories like I was only half there, as she said the words the images played through my mind. Everything.

"Then I asked you if you loved him and you said no and I walked away and that was it for that day." She was saying taking deep breaths.

"What about that night?"

"All I know is that you went out not wearing shows and ran into Black Star then had to get stitches on your feet…"

_**-Plugging in my head phones and walking out the without a jacket and shoes, I began to run once I was out of the apartments letting my feet take me where the want to go. My feet were bleeding when I my feet stopped. -**_

_**- **__**I open my eyes OMIGOD IT'S BLACK STAR! **_Please don't tell me that I feel this amazing in Black Star's arms. _**He was looking down at me confused and his eyes were… beautiful. I've never really took the time to look at his eye's I just always that they were just blue. But they were bright turquois and with all the emotions piled up inside them, happy, relieved, concern, curiosity, sad, attracted, and almost lust.**_

_**"B-B-B-B-B-Black S-S-Star!" I stuttered and tried to stiffen but my body was so relaxed in his arms that I could barely move. His smell, his look, the way his arms fit my body like a key to a lock. His body was made for mine.—**_

I breathed there were pieces missing. Like there's a static on the TV but then it picks up again and you didn't see what happened before that.

"I need to fill in the gaps." I said and she nodded.

"One memory at a time I guess."

I began rolling backwards and Amber looked at me, "Where are you going?"

"To go fill in the gaps! I don't have much time before Soul comes to hunt me down." I said and she began pushing me.

Our adventure down memory lane begins!

* * *

**Okay, okay a pretty crappy chapter. But this is just the start so don't worry! Oh, and I know that the characters are ver OC so I'm sorry 'bout that. Anyway I will post as soon as possible as always! BYE BYE! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! T.T Sorry about how long you guys had to wait to get the chapter! But I'm sure you dont want to read these anyway and I guess that a good thing so. ok! Enjoy! I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

"Okay so then I passed out and because of lack of blood?" I asked drumming the pencil against the table with my chin in the palm of my hand.

"I think so, you were out for a day and when you woke you found out that you had stitches all over your feet!" Amber said cheerily as I wrote, _Had to get stiches on feet….. _

"Okay then what?" I asked her. We were at the park as always where I wrote down the basics. I was doing anything to jar my memory as the words came from her mouth and I almost remember like when she said it my brain, _**Oh! I know that! **_But yet the images and emotions were blank.

It did all click together and I almost knew what she was talking about but I didn't. Like when you're drunk and you're all, 'Dude, what happened?' and then they tell you all the crazy stuff you did and you're like, 'No way! I wouldn't do that!'

But yet I knew I did them because it made sense, I didn't put on shoes so I got them cut up and had to get stitches. A cause and effect thing. Also my mind remember but there was no vivid visuals in my mind, I can't know what I would feeling, seeing, smelling, or hearing.

"Well then I'm not sure but I know that day you went to a pizzeria and you couldn't walk so Black Star had to carry you." I got chills down my spine at the thought of Black Star carrying me. He hasn't talked to me ever since I screamed at him to get out since he kissed me. My lips felt like they had been shocked at the thought which I quickly shoved out of my mind.

"Okay…" __?_ ,went to pizzeria, Black Star carry me. _

"That was day I first met him in fact! Ah I remember how annoying I thought he was but he really did care about you…." I tensed, _**Why? Why? WHY!? Why was caring for me so much?! **_"Anyway so you called me when you got there and asked me to come pick you up. Then I came in met him and if I remember correctly I think Tsubaki and that pink haired boy were holding hands…"

"Wait! Tsubaki and Crona were holding hands?" I felt my mind rush, so everyone was in a relationship!?

"Yes, why?"

I sighed, "Nothing continue." _Call Amber, she come, TSUBAKI AND CRONA HOLDING HANDS. _

"So he claimed that you loved him and you got choked up and—"

"What do you mean he said I loved him, the bastard!" I interrupted her.

Amber gave me a pointed look and I sigh and told her to continue, "So then you got choked up and said, 'In your godless little dreams!' and you were all sarcastic. But apparently he took as a challenge, so then I stepped in said that I was late and offered if you wanted o come with me and you said yes!" Amber then got all excited as her eyes brightened up and scrawled down the notes, "So we went out to my car and Black Star carried you and he put you in my car, and just as you were about to close the door he leaned in and kissed you! Ah that's my favorite part! And I was in there with you and I got to watch all of it!"

I sat there frozen on the words _Black Star kissed me…._

"But sadly you didn't kiss him back and he didn't seem upset though! But anyway he leaned in your and whispered 'It's a challenge.' Oh it was so cute! And you were all flustered!" She leaned forward her chin the palm of her hand, "Oh if only you remembered…"

"None of this makes sense!" I yelled and Ambers snapped strait eyes wide shocked as I through my notepad. "Why would he do that? Why would I do that? Why would WE do that?! Why did he kiss me? God none of this is like Black Star he… He just so self-centered! He's obnoxious and loud! How could I not try to push him away or talk to him and tell him I didn't feel the same way!" I rubbed my eyes, "All of this is just…. Impossible…."

Amber rubbed my back, "Maybe because you did feel the same way back."

"No, no I don't! Black Star is my close friend! All of this is impossible!"

"Almost impossible." Amber said standing.

"Now then I have to get back to work, but hey, I'll see you tomorrow right? Bye bye!" Amber turned and skipped away leaving me to gain some composure and roll my way back to the apartment. I was getting better at rolling around I could actually make around one block but that's if I were lucky.

"Maka?"

I turned to see Liz and smiled, "Hey what's up?"

She looked a bit baffled, "Oh um nothing really just jogging you know working off thigh fat."

"Thigh fat..?" I questioned, "You have amazing umm… Thighs.. I mean not in a weird way I'm just saying you don't really need to work out.."

She did a uneasy laugh, "Ya well you know I haven't really been fighting a lot lately so I just thought…" She trailed off, "Anyway what are you doing out here?"

"Oh just working on my wheel chairing skills." I laughed, no I haven't told them about me knowing my past. Why? Well it's rather obvious I mean they most likely wouldn't like that. I don't know why but I'm just not taking the chance of them stopping me from finding out my past. It's mine to know.

"Oh I see, well I can take you back to your place. I hear we're having dinner there. But I need to get ready then.." She glanced at her watch and her eyes widened, "Oh fuck it's six!"

My eyes widened, "Wait what?" Damn time got away from me! Now I better come up with pretty good damn excuse…

"Yeah I know, so can we run to my place? It won't take long, promise." Liz grabbed the handles of my wheel chair and pushed.

"No, no it's fine!" I said cheerily earning a sad smile from her.

"Great."

The walk there was awkward and silent, not normal. Liz always had something to talk about whether it were clothes or something I wouldn't bother wasting my time on. That's when I realized something.

"Where's Patty?" I asked, I haven't noticed but normally Liz, Patty, and Kid were attached at the hip but lately I see Liz becoming more and more alone. This gave me pang of guilt in my stomach, I've been so busy only thinking about me and wallowing in self pity that I haven't been paying attention to my surroundings.

Liz sighed, "Most like at the dinner with Kid." Then she realized what she said and tried to cover her tracks, "Not that it's a big deal you know? I'm actually happy for them! Kid had always disliked Patty and now he's becoming more uh… Fond of her! It's great!"

"Oh I see, well that's good." I said rather glumly, _**Poor Liz, when was the last time she had actually been truly acknowledged? She must feel so alone… **_

We pulled up to Kids mansion and we strolled inside, Liz said a quick goodbye as she rushed up to her room. I took a look around Kid's perfectly neat mansion. Of course it was perfectly symmetrical that when I got thinking, _**When was the last time I heard or saw Kid freak out about something asymmetrical? **_I began thinking hard, graduation? Did he freak out sometime and I forgot it? Why hadn't I noticed this before?

"Maka?" I snapped out of my thought to see a beautiful Liz coming down the stairs. Honestly she just looked casual in jean flats and a fancy T shirt, her hair in a ponytail with a small amount of makeup on. But her, her personality, her soul itself, was beautiful. She was one truly amazing person.

"Maka?" She asked more urgently, "Maka, are you okay?"

I smiled, "I'm fine, don't worry." She looked rather confused and shocked before doing small smiled, "Hey Liz?"

"Yeah?" She asked rolling me out of the mansion.

"We should really hang out sometime, just us, to have some fun." I said smiling at the thought and her face lit up in a way I haven't seen in a while.

"Oh Maka, I would love to!" She beamed as she shut the door as pushed more to my apartment practically skipping. It made me happy to see her so happy just by someone offering to give her company.

"So when should it be?"

"Maybe when I get my crutches? Its in like two months but still, it would be easier to go places you wouldn't have to push me."

She nodded eager and we chatted the whole way there. It nice to chat about completely irrelevant things and for a while to just forget our goals. To let go of our worries and just, well, talk.

When we entered my apartment I saw Soul, Patty, Kidd, Tsubaki, and Crona. No Black Star.

Tsubaki was setting down a huge plate of Japanese food, "Hey Maka, hello Liz! Where were you two?" She asked sweetly as always and it made me smile. Tsubaki was always nice and sweet and almost never lost her temper. She was calm, collective, and very supported. I envied her for that.

"Oh Maka was just practicing her 'wheel chairing skills' and I was working out." Liz said happily using finger quotation marks on the words, wheel chairing skills, then the fake flexed her amazing muscles.

Tsubaki laughed and nodded when Soul spoke up, "Jeez Maka you had me worried, I was about to go looking for you." He laughed.

I smiled at Soul, "Well I'm fine, just practicing for next time you go unreasonably far at the hospital!" I joked, Soul, my weapon, my partner, my friend. Soul has always been there for me, even when I Maka Chopped him countless times and was a geeky uncool meister he never left me. He supported me the whole way through and I will never be able to repay for what he has done for me.

Soul laughed winking at me, "Well then next time I'll go extra extra far!"

Kid held out a plate for Tsubaki to put food on, "Well Maka and Liz, you guys seem very pleased. That makes me happy." He said so formally and in a serious tone but his eyes showed the joyful playfulness he always had inside of him.

Patty clinged to his arm, "Hey Maka!" she chirped, "Are you hungry!?"

I winced playfully at how loud she was but smiled, "Yes Patty, I am."

She gasped smiling, "ME TOO!" I laughed and looked at Patty noticing how much she has changed. Honestly she still had they mind of a two year and how she passed high school will forever be a mystery but she was always happy. She almost always had a smile on her face and loved to laugh and be silly. She was a reason for us to have fun and she was most likely the reason we all didn't go completely on serious mode.

Maybe it's because of her Kid is more calm. Maybe she made him more calm and not such a perfectionist. She help him enjoy life at it was and not feel the need to make it look perfect, or symmetrical.

Kid was always one to be serious. He was insanely smart and was the man with the plan. I wouldn't of been able to do half things I did do back in high school if it weren't for him. He always managed to find the best ways to do thing and was sure to keep things real. He was respectful and amazing and I will always love those qualities about him.

Among all the noise I heard Crona whisper, "T-t-two-o pl-leas-se…" I smiled.

"Hey Crona! How are you?"

He looked startled before one of his soft smiles found it's way onto his face, "O-o-oh I-m-m a-alright-t…."

Crona was always the quiet one who reminded us that it was okay to be scared. He also gave us encouragement and even a reason to say, "At least I'm braver than Crona." I know it's a rather terrible thing but that was one of his ways of encouraging us. He gave us hope and honestly also showed true strength on how he could handle Ragnorok and not be completely insane.

We all conversed and chatted like nothing had happened and it was well… normal again. Before we graduated or Soul became a Lord Deaths weapon. Before I had a romance and the 'accident'. Before all of it.

Back when things were just easier.

Eventually everyone left and I was happy. I had finally taken the time to realize how lucky I was. For all my friends. But it wasn't until everyone left I realized what I had been thinking.

_**All of my friends. **_

_**All of them. **_

_**ALL. **_

That though would include Black Star. Even though he wasn't''t getting along with everyone I won't let that ruin our whole relationship! I need to do something; I need to save him and all of our bonds with everyone.

Before it's too late.

And we lose him all together.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me." I said calmly noticing how it happy I was to hear his voice. Just as reminder that he still exists.

"Hey…"

"Umm I need to talk to you…" I said hesitantly.

"Well we're talking." His voice was snippy and a little agitated.

"W-well, I meant in person…" I sputtered slightly shocked.

"Why? So you can tell me to back off again? Sorry but I don't plan on making me that easy to get."

"N-no! I promise I didn't mean it that way! Please hear me out." I begged tears springing to my eyes, _**Am I too late? **_

I heard a sigh, "Hurry up, I don't have all night."

"Umm well… I want to… Like… Umm…" I couldn't find the right words.

"What? Spit it out."

"I kind of like… Want to start over? I miss my friend Black Star. It's not like for you to disappear like this. I don't want to lose you." I heard a noise on the other side I think it was a gasp but I can't be sure.

"Oh…"

"Please, give me a chance?"

"Umm, yeah, ok, when do you want to meet up?" I feel a sigh of relief wash through me.

"Uhh Tomorrow?"

"Sure I'm free, where do you want to meet?"

"Maybe the pizzeria? For lunch?"

There was a chuckle, "Yeah that sounds fine."

"Um okay, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I breathed out relief washing out over me.

"Yeah, around noonish then right?"

"Umm yes!" I smiled, "Night…"

"Good night Maka," and with that Black Star hung up.

* * *

**I'm sorry! I know I kind of disapeared! DX I've just been super busy but I know thats not really a good excuse but ya! So I hope you like this chapter, I kind of rushed it so I could post it... :/ But anyway I will post ASAP I pinky swear! BY BYE! (P.S. Pleeeeaaassseee review this story! It realy does motivate me by alot! And dont be afraid to post some of your ideas! :D) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! I'm trying to post this sooner but it might not work out again…T.T Sorry about how long you guys had to wait to get the chapter! But here is the fifteenth chapter! And thankyou for the AMAZING reviews! I love them all and I try to use your awesome ideas! **

**Enjoy! I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Standing outside the Pizzeria is when it fully hit me what I was going to do, I was going to talk to Black Star. As in the man I supposedly loved and the man who hurt my friends. The man I kicked out of my apartment and kissed me the second I came into consciousness after the accident.

The butterflies bouncing in my stomach were going to probably rise up to my throat. I kept on checking for sweaty pits and body odor, as if I were going in for a interview to this once in a life time shot. Which when I thought about this is kind of like that, you know if I totally blow this and make a wrong move Black Star will have very reason not to talk to me.

I shook out the thoughts of doubt as took in a sharp breath as a nice man opened the door for me. Smiling and thanking him I strolled in and I felt eyes fall on me, that made me squirm a little. But I kept my chin level as my eyes darted around until I saw a head of electric blue hair. Inhaling again I rolled over to the booth where Black Star was sitting.

My heart was galloping, and I couldn't stop fidgeting. Black Star sat there his leg tapping under the table, his chin in his palm as he looked outside. His eccentric eyes darted never landing on one place until his eyes landed on me.

I choked; his hair was a bit longer and lost a bit of its spike and was falling over his face. I seemed trapped under his now intense gaze only on me. Soon though I saw a spark of amusement and condusion in his eyes and his lips were moving but it sounded like he was talking through ten pillows.

I shook my head and then his words rang through my ears, "Maka? Hey you okay?"

I blinked with another sharp shake I let out a breath, "Uh, yeah, sorry I'm just… Out of it."

He nodded his stoic expression surfacing again, "Okay then, you wanted to talk to me?"

I stared at him a moment, "Ha, wow strait to the point huh? Well because it'll hopefully be a while I'll get comfy." I gripped my armrest to boost me into the booth.

He reached for me but stopped around an inch from my skin and he gulped, "Uh, need any help?"

I gave him a look, "No." the pure annoyance seeped into my voice causing him to glare and cross his arms.

"Whatever." He scoffed as I hoisted myself into the booth and sighed when I was settled.

"I'm sorry, just… Ever since I got dropped-" That caught Black Star's attention and his eyes snapped to mine which made me realize I was about to say I knew what actually happened. "off the motorcycle…" His eyes felt again back to the table, "Everyone has been treating me like I'm glass and it gets so annoying. So I always get snippy when people offer help because I may be injured but I can take care of myself."

Black Star snorted pure annoyance, "Maka your being ignorant. You don't realize how close we came to losing you. You had everyone devastated after the crash… And then they're just trying to protect you because they care about you. So stop trying to prove something and accept that things won't be the same with them. Because honestly Maka there are a lot of thing that happened while you were out and because of that everyone wants to help you. Tell me does Soul know that you're even out here with me?"

I was taken a bit aback at his words but yet his calm composer never faltered, "No," I said rather slowly, "because then he would've stopped me. Black Star I really do need to talk to you."

"Then start talking." He said waving over a waiter, "I want a super sized meat lover with a medium veggie and garlic bread with ranch. One large Root Beer with one medium water, with only you're finest and freshest ingredients." He said and the waiter nodded before scurrying.

"_**I want a super sized meat lover with a medium veggie and garlic bread with ranch. Two large Root Beers with one medium water, and two medium Sprites. With only you're finest and freshest ingredient for my friends, me the almighty Black Star, and Maka." **_

I gasped loudly and Black Star's gaze went to me, "Maka are you okay?" His eyes were worried and I realized that he was clutching the table so he wouldn't reach out.

I remember now, Amber said we went to the pizzeria but now I just relived it.

I could see it play through my head like a movie, I felt the confusion and annoyance rush through me. I saw my friends surrounding a table across the room as Black Star cut off the waiter. I saw him happy and over confident, I saw the happy midst in his eyes. Everything felt so real for a moment that I thought I might've just got sucked back in time.

"Maka? Maka, are you okay?" I stared at Black Star as he began to stand but I grabbed his hand, "We've been here." I said panting a little as my head swiveled and I spotted the table, "We sat over there."

Black Star seemed shocked but he nodded, "Yeah, we did."

"Black Star I called you here for a reason." I met his eyes and I saw a spark of hope. But for what? "I want to start over."

The spark dimmed a little but the corners of his mouth tipped up as he contemplated in thought for a moment, "Start over…"

"Yeah, you know restart, clean slate, forgive and forget." He winced a little.

"How about forgive and move on, but not forget." I smiled now.

"Okay forgive and move on. But that goes for both sides." He looked at me slightly confused, "I need to forgive you and you need to forgive for this to work."

"Okay I forgive for crushing me," wince," Kicking me out," wince, "And for… We'll just say leaving." Now I just stared at him but nodded.

"Okay I forgive for hurting my friends, for trying to force me to do something I wasn't ready for and for… We'll just say lying." He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so we're good?"

"We're great."

He smiled, but like really smiled. His bright teeth showed and happiness smothered his features. I don't know why but just knowing that I did something _for_ him makes me feel amazing. I smiled too and soon we both just sat there smiling staring at each other smiling like idiots.

"Maka?" Black Star turned to the voice and his smile immediately faded.

I turned and I saw Soul standing at the end of our table his eyes glancing back and forth between us confused.

"O-oh hey Soul!" I said my spirits still high, "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked now just eyeing Black Star who absent mindedly stared at the window.

"Hanging out with Black Star, want to join us?" I tilted my head and he almost seemed provoked, like I was challenging him or something.

"Why yes Maka, I would." with that he plopped down next to me bumping my shoulder, "So what'd I miss, clearly a lot."

Black Star cleared his throat, "You know what, maybe I should go…"

"Yeah, maybe you should." Soul snapped and I reached out.

"Hey but the pizza…" But now Black Star looked provoked and sat where he was.

"Your right Maka, I should stay." The boys shared a hard glare and the waiter swooped by dropping off the pizza, by the look of his face he almost looked too scared to say a word.

"Guys," I interjected and the turned their attention to me, "knock it off, your scaring the waiter."

The both turned to the blushing waiter and now he almost peed his pants and hastily ran away causing both the boys to laugh.

I smiled now at least they were acting semi normal.

We talked, well they didn't talk to each other but I talked to them separately. I felt like a mom with two toddlers fighting for my attention, and it was annoying me. They're big boys, just get over themselves –and me- and move on. Forgive and move on.

"Hey Maka, we should go." Soul said randomly catching Black Star's and my attention.

"What, why?"

"Because Kid and Patty will be coming over." He said irritably.

"Oh okay, Black Star do you want to come?" I asked looking at him.

"S-" He began snidely.

"No." Soul cut him off, "I don't want him in our apartment."

I stared at him in disbelief, "What do you mean? Soul, I think you forgot but Black Star is you're and mine and everyone else's friend. Just because you guys had a fall out doesn't mean that he's the bad guy."

Black Star smiled at Soul snidely but then I turned to him, "And you, stop acting like your winning. One, there isn't even a competition, two, it's not your winning anything, three, he is your friend too."

Both of them stared at me and I sighed, "God you guys your acting like four year olds. Now then Black S-"

"Maka, I said no." I turned to Soul eyes wide but he looked seriously annoyed.

"Excuse me it's my apartment too, I have a say." I retorted.

"No it's _my_ apartment, I pay for it." He looked slightly strained, "So I say no." No me and Black Star both stare at him in disbelief.

"Move." I snapped shoving him.

He didn't budge, only turned and you could see the slight sadness in his eyes but the rest was sheer annoyance and anger.

"No, I'm taking you home." He reached for me but I slapped his hand away.

"No Soul, I've been a good girl for you so I expect you to have the slightest of respect for me."

"Why should I?" He spat and now Black Star was enraged.

"Soul I swear…" He growled his eyes a flame.

"Swear what? You'll hurt me? Well good luck dealing with Maka on that one."

"Excuse me did you just use me as a shield?" I said now getting angry with him.

"Maka please," Soul said, "I'm protecting you, Black Star can't control his tempers and if he hurts you ever…"

"Excuse me you were saying about him hurting you, not me."

"Oh so is that okay with you?" Soul said the hurt evadable in his voice that made me calm down.

I sighed, "You know what, I'll go."

"Maka," Black Star said, "Don't let him manipulate you like that."

"Oh so now I'm manipulating you." Soul sighed, "Really Black Star? Just because she's over you doesn't mean you now have to go making lies and what not about me, see Maka?"

"Knock it off!" I yelled, "Soul you and I are going home, Black Star, I'm sorry but honestly you both are just unbearable together so I'll see you around."

Black Star nodded and Soul smirked, "Kay lets go." He stood and soon I was back in my chair.

"Black Star I'm sorry but I will see you again sometime okay? And it can just be you and me."

Black Star nodded, "Okay Maka, call me whenever."

I nodded and Soul hastily pushed me out before I could answer.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry it's been like forever but I posted! Thank you again for all the amazing reviews! BYE BYE! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! I'm trying to post this sooner but it might not work out again…T.T Sorry about how long you guys had to wait to get the chapter! But here is the chapter! And thankyou for the AMAZING reviews! I love them all and I try to use your awesome ideas!**

* * *

"Hello?" I said, using my shoulder to press the phone to my ear as I folded Soul's shirt.

"Hey, it's me." Black Star mumbled on the other line.

"Oh! Hi, what's up?" I set down the folded shirt as I hoisted Souls clothes into my lap.

"Nothing, really. Just bored. What are you doing?" I heard rustling as he sighed a bit, probably sitting down.

"Laundry at the moment, why?" I opened the door as reached up readjust my phone.

"I was just wondering I you wanted to do something, if you're busy it's fine."

"Oh no, come over and we can chat. Maybe go somewhere." I set Soul's clothes on his bed before wheeling out.

There was a knock at the door and my head snapped up. "Oh one sec someone's-" I opened the door to see a smirking blue haired assassin staring back at me. "At the door…" I finished as Black Star snapped his phoned shut.

"Hey." He grinned, inviting himself in.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned but couldn't help but smile.

"You told me to come over, so I did."

"Well I didn't think you would be here before I finished the call." I remarked and he collapsed on the couch.

"Well, it doesn't take that long to get here." He said.

My phone rang and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Physical therapy, ten minutes." Steins monotone voice said through the phone.

"Oh! I totally forgot-!" But the line was already dead.

"Who was that?" Black Star raised an eyebrow.

"Stein, god, I'm sorry. I totally forgot that I had physical therapy. I mean I should be on crutches in a couple weeks so…."

"Really? Then what are waiting for, let's go!" Black Star said grinning , of course he would want me to go.

I smiled at his giddiness, he stood and took the wheel chairs handle bars and rolled me out, "You ready?" He asked a mischievous smirk as we wheeled into the elevator.

"For what…?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him. I gripped the armrests knowing he was up to something.

The ding from the elevator and the doors opened. "This." He hollered as he ran out, pushing me with him.

It was indeed a hot day in Nevada as usual so the doors where open. But there of course stood Soul, two groceries in hand. It looks wrong in some way, oh-so-cool Soul grocery shopping? The thought alone could make me laugh.

If of course we were in a different situation.

Soul's eyes narrowed and his jaw set as Black Star stopped forcing my body to jerk forward a bit. The ambiance in the room darkened, I rolled my eyes. This now happened every time that they saw or thought about each other. So dramatic.

"Hey Soul." I said smiling, though I was a bit disappointed that he showed up. Black Star and I were going to have fun, a good time and when Soul showed up he sort of… well ruined it.

"Where are you going?" Soul said, completely ignoring me which caused me to glare at him.

"Physical therapy." Black Star stated smugly.

"Hmm, well you shouldn't go like that. You would get there faster with my motor cycle." Soul stated cockily back, wait is this a competition?

"Guys, does it really matter who takes me?" I sighed.

"It would be more fun if I took her. She would have a good time, we would be a little wait let her get some sun." Black Star argued.

"She would get there faster with me though. Then she would be there on time, and it isn't exactly boring to ride a motorcycle." Soul spat.

"Yeah, but-" Black Star began.

"Maka! Come on!" I heard Stein's neutral voice call. I looked over to him on a big black motor cycle (**I'm not sure if this is what he actually uses to get around but work with me.**) I he flicked a cigarette as graciously nodded.

"Hey!" Soul and Black Star both protested.

Stein walked coolly over to us lighting a fresh cigarette and taking a long drawl from it. "I assumed that Maka would indeed get nowhere with you two and would probably again be late. So I decided it would be best if I pick her up."

Stein to me lifted me out of the wheel chair bridal style and I squeaked. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he walked away from two livid men.

"Thank you, Professor." I said respectfully.

He nodded in response as he loaded me on to his bike, as wrapped my arms around him as he took his last drawl from his cigarette before flicking it away.

We sped smoothly to physical therapy, soon I was sitting on the edge of a chair, Stein holding my thigh as I slowly –and painfully- kicked.

"So which one?" Stein asked randomly.

I hummed a "What?" in response.

"Soul or Black Star?"

I stared at him, "What?"

Stein sighed, "Maka, you are smart girl. It's obvious that you figured out your past already. You should know that you lead these boys on." Stein said, his monotone almost taunting.

"I'm not leading them on-!"

"Maka, first you were with Soul, then you brought Black Star in. Then you go with him, showing him that he has a chance. Then you go home and spend your time with Soul, showing that he has a chance. You give them each attention, and with be with them equally. Since you give them both chances they take them. Thus they fight saying how ones better even though they don't realize that you are with the other boy while you're not with the other. In the end you will have to choose one of them, and set the other free."

My eyes widened, of course! Yes I knew they had interest with me but I never realized that I was leading them on… I pretty much had them both wrapped around my finger by accident. But now it felt like one of them was tangled on and I couldn't figure out how to get it off, which one though.

"Kick."

My head snapped up at Stein, "What?"

He nodded at my leg, "Continue kicking."

My mouth formed an, 'O' as I continued still deep in thought.

" I believe that you will make the right decision but what I'm not sure about is how fast you can make that decision." Stein said as he switched legs.

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"If you don't choose one fast enough then the fight won't end. It will only get worse. Their friendship is already deeply damaged and if this continued it will get to the point that they will give up on you and then hate each other without reason. Tsubaki with most likely follow Black Star, taking Crona as well. then Liz will go with Soul but that leaves Patty and Kid to choose. Patty would obviously want to go with her sister but the if Kid disagrees then that could ruin the relationship on many levels."

This weight had settled on my chest, our whole gang, friend ships, partnerships, romance could all be ruined… Because of me.

"Why would Liz go with Soul?" I asked.

"Have you not realized? Then I shouldn't tell you." Stein said as he switched positions for me to do a new exercise.

Two hours later I was still deep in thought. I felt like every move I made was like trying to move through tar and I felt suffocated. This pressure, if I made the wrong decision then that could ruin everything.

"Stein I don't what to do." I stated nervously as he signed papers.

"Maka just choose the one who you want forever, the one that if they weren't there you couldn't live right." He tore the sheet, "Now then be sure to do your exercises and get stronger, a couple weeks and you'll be one crutches and walking again." Stein patted my head while offering me one of his small rare smiles, "You'll know which one."

I smiled as there was a knock at the door. "Bye, professor Stein, thank you. For everything." I smiled and the door busted open.

"Maka! Hurry up, Soul and Black Star are fighting again!" Patty cried as she threw over her shoulder.

Kid stole me away carrying me much more gently as the ran to his limo. "This isn't their normal fighting, this is actual physical fighting."

He dumped me into the car as Patty hopped in. "Maka you need to hurry up and pick one! They're getting worse and it makes us sad!" Patty yelled.

Kid gasped glared at her, "Patty, you don't go around saying those things-!"

"But she needs to!" Patty whined.

"Yes, but-!"

"SEE!"

I gasped as the weight grew. Everyone knew. They were waiting on me. Not just them but now even every one was waiting on me.

"I'm sorry, okay!" I cried as tears began to well up in my eyes. "I didn't know! I didn't know that I was ruining our friendship. I didn't know everyone was waiting on me! I swear, I didn't know that I was such a huge problem!"

Patty paused as guilt over took her anger and annoyance, "No… It's okay…"

"It is Maka, you aren't the problem-" Kid began.

"Yes I am! I'm the reason everyone is so on edge! I'm the reason they're fighting! I'm the reason that no one can have fun! It's all me!" I felt the tears about to over flow but I wiped them away. Everyone has been strong and haven't cried. I will not be a weak crying one that causes all the problems. "I'm going to end this."

Kid and Patty looked at me worriedly but didn't say anything as we pulled up our apartment. That's when I saw them, Soul with a busted lip bleeding nose and blackening eyes. Black Star with a slight limp, scraped up face, swollen cheek. Tsubaki and Liz were there trying to hold them back but they would slip away to become a rolling heap on the ground.

Kid came out and quickly got in between them, shoving them apart. Patty came around with my wheel chair and I got out. Soul shoved Kid away and charged for Black Star. Black Star took his head shovingdown forcing His knee into his stomach. He then shoved him down by his hair. Soul grabbed his ankle taking him down before getting on top and landing two punches to his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I screamed so loud the Liz and Tsubaki jumped and the quarrelling boys froze.

"Maka, Soul-!"

Maka Black Star-!"

The both protested but the look I gave them shut them both up.

"I don't care what each other did. Do you think that if you both tattle on each other one might win? Well tell me what do you win?! Me?! I am not a prize to be won!"

They both began to protest again before I cut them off, "But I made it like didn't I? I led you both on without meaning to. I became they reasoned that your friendship is ruined. I became the reason that this whole friendship is ruined!" I yelled gesturing at everyone, "Everyone has been waiting me to choose one of you and I was so blind that I didn't even realize it! I was so dumb and stupid that I didn't realize how cruel I being! I was so brainless that I didn't even realize that I was tearing everyone apart! And then I go around acting like I had it hard!" Tears began falling as I ranted, and it made me sick. "I am so weak to even dare be standing up like you've done wrong! Everyone has been so kind and sweet and happy to me. Yet I take like I deserve, I don't protest I just take like a spoiled brat!"

"Oh, Maka no!"

"Maka, it's not like that."

"It's okay Maka."

"No Maka it's all our faults."

"Maka you didn't know…"

"You are not any of those things!"

"Don't say that!" I screamed as I cried like a pathetic weakling, "I know what I've done is wrong and selfish and stupid. I apologize. You don't even have to forgive me. But now I have to make a choice that everyone has been wanting to hear."

"Maka, you don't have to…" Black Star said a pained look in eyes.

"Black Star, let her get it out, she might as well relieve herself." Soul argued.

"But she feels pressured to so-!" And they were at it again.

"She wouldn't want someone like you though! So loud and obnoxious! You're self-conceded and only think of yourself!" Soul yelled

"And you? You have to be cool! If anyone is self-conceded it you!" Black Star protested.

"I DON'T CHOOSE EITHER OF YOU OKAY?!" I screamed over them panting, The froze and everyone looked at me eyes wide, "I'm not going to let one of you win. So instead I chose to let you both free…

"I chose neither of you."

* * *

**sorry that it's been like forever but I am still alive! Summer is finally here so I should hopefully be posting more often! YAY! Anywho I hope you like the chapter and still are reading this :D I love all of you! BYE BYE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wazzup? So I actually just posted yesterday so this is hopefully a good sign that I can update more! ^.^ But it also a not so good thing because sadly this story is coming to a close… I might have a a couple more chapters and an epiloge. D: So sad! I love writing this and reading all of you're reviews but don't worry I am going to post mmore stories after this! It might not be Black Star x Maka but still I have more of those :D! So enjoy! I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

I was panting and light headed, the world swayed a bit as my head fell back. Black Star and Soul stood there pained, Soul took a step back. His crimson eyes wide in shock. Black Star though took steps forward more of a look of hurt than shock, "Maka…"

"No, I'm done with this Black Star." I argued but he grabbed my arm rests.

"You don't give up on me, Maka." He whispered firmly in my ear, "I chose you, not the other way around. I decide when we're over. You belong to me."

I shove him weakly and he didn't move, "No Black Star, you don't." I whispered.

He scoffed standing, turning he walking away. His angry fists balled in his pockets. I looked over at poor Soul. Liz was by his sidea hand on his shoulder, she whispered to him. Soul just shook his head hands running through his hair.

That's when I saw it. Liz was worried, very worried for Soul. She turned her head marching over to me, "Maka how could you do that?"

I looked up at her, annoyed at how easily she could tower over me. "What?"

"How could you do this to Soul. He's totally shocked now. See what you did to him? You should've chose him instead." Liz looked down at the ground as she said the last sentence.

"Why? For one, shouldn't you be the slightest bit happy that you can have him?" Her head shot up eyes wide, "You like him, don't you?"

"How self-centered do you think I am? I love Soul okay? But he doesn't love me back, he loves you. So accept him. Please make him happy." Liz begged and I gasped.

She would choose Soul's happiness over her owns, how could Soul miss this?! She's been helping him and loving him and he hasn't noticed.

"Someone need a hug?" I asked and Liz let out a chuckle and nodded her bottom lip quivering. She got on her knees and wrapped her arms around me and she let silent tears fall. I cooed her comforting words as I ran my fingers through her hair.

Patty was trying to come over but Kid held her back as he smiled and nodded at me.

* * *

_**FLASH BACK LIZ P.O.V. **_

I knocked on the door, nervous butterflies fluttering in my stomach. "Come in!" Soul's voice called causing me to shudder. I opened the door to see Soul in the kitchen, digging through the fridge.

"Hey," I said happily and laughed as he stood up a back of chips in his mouth a cup and bottle in his hands. "Need help?" I took the bottle and it sent electric shocks of my fingers tips as our hands brushed.

"Thanks, so what's up?" He ask as he set the cup on the counter and took the Dr. Pepper bottle from my hand and poured a cup.

"Nothin, just bored. Where's Maka?" I asked, I had to be normal. Just coming over to see him would be weird. But still I need to know where she is, whether or not I can actually have Soul to myself for once.

"Not sure, she went out. She should be back soon though." My heart skipped a beat, now was my chance!

"So how are you?" I asked and mentally face palmed at how lame my question was.

He chuckled and looked at me before pouring me a glass as well. That was a sign right? He planned on me staying! Or he was giving me a reason to. "Meh, it could be better."

"Tell me about it." I murmured and he nodded.

We walked into the living room after he handed me my full cup, sitting on the couch he let out a loud breath and eating a chip. "I can't wait until Maka gets better, you know? It's so not her to be like this. You can tell she hates it, it's laughable."

Of course, he wanted to talk about Maka. I felt my face fall a bit but quickly recovered, "Totally, I feel so bad for her."

"Yeah, but soon she'll be better and I can finish what I started." He sighed taking a drink.

I looked up, "What?"

"I love her Liz. I kissed but Black Star came and ruined it. Now that he's out of the picture when she's better I can tell her. And hopefully she'll love me back."

My heart clenched harshly and I resisted wincing. "O-oh, I see." I gulped, "If there's anything I can do-."

"Really? God thanks Liz. I'm so not good with the romance stuff so you can help me."

I forced a smile, "Anytime, man."

He laughed pulling me in for a breath taking hug, "Thanks, you're an amazing friend." Soul smiled and I returned it before he leaned back again and ate another chip before standing.

"Well then, I better go get her since she's not back yet. Thank you." He put drank the rest of his drink, "You can leave whenever okay?" With that he put on his shoes and walked back.

I sat there heart crumbling, my chance gone. He made it loud and clear he wasn't interested in me. Just Maka. Why was it always Maka?!

She had them both to her and she didn't even know it. She was playing both of them. Why couldn't she just take Black Star back? That's what everyone wanted. But nooo, Maka had to continue being her perfect little oblivious self and not even realizing how much affect she had.

Angry tears fell down my face as she pulled my hair in frustration. No, I wouldn't do this. _**As long as she hasn't chosen one I have a chance. Don't lose yourself in jealousy.**_

I hunched over crying into my hands. Soul was doing the same thing to me, sending me mix messages. Leaving me to just follow him like a lost puppy and hope for the best. But I can't say anything because he loves Maka.

I can't say anything in fear of losing everything.

_**END FLASH BACK**_

* * *

**MAKA P.O.V. **

That night I sat in my wheel chair staring blankly at a TV screen. Soul and Liz ran off to who knows where. Kid took me up to my room where I still am. I cleaned and ate before settling infront of the TV. But even after todays event that strange feeling was still there. The weight wouldn't go away, I still felt suffocated.

A knock at my door dragged me out of my thoughts and I rolled over and answered it. Black Star stood in the doorway, "Sup." He said coolly.

I sighed, "Black Star I told you-"

"And I told you." He cut me off walking in and sitting on the couch. Turning off the TV he waved me over.

"Black Star I still want to be friends with you." Why did the weight get heavier? "But I don't want to date you."

"Ha ha, you see, that's what you think."

"No Black Star it is." I argued.

"No Maka," His voice got harsher, "I know you better than you think. You chose me." His statement hit me like a ton of bricks. "But you're afraid of losing Soul. So you said that you chose neither of us in hopes to keep both of us. But tell me Maka why would keep me?"

I sat there shocked, he's wrong. He has to be, right? I mean…

"Maka," He was now in front of me on his knees, his hands on his shoulders as he smiled. He lightly shook me a gleam in his eyes, he knew he was right. "Stop being so hard headed. You're in denial, come on Maka admit it."

I shook my head, "Y-you're…"

"Right! And you know it. I know, you're worried for Soul. But trust me on this-!"

"No! Black Star I told you what I wanted. Maybe you're just being hard headed and not accept the fact that you lost." I remark hoping that I hit a spot. "I want to be friends, just friends."

"But you don't do you? I know that you want to be with me Maka! You're just scared to admit it. You're scared of what will happen when you do. But if I'm here Maka nothing will happen."

"No!"

"God damn it Maka! Why are you so stubborn!" He was now frustrated as he glared.

"Because I know what you want-!"

"Then why don't you do it!? Do what you want, okay? Just do it for fun. Do it, just because you can."

"I am Black Star."

He growled and…

He kissed me. Hard.

His lips smashed into mine as gripped my shoulders. His mouth molded with mine as his tongue intruded in a real, deep kiss.

And even after then I relaxed. Even after I refused to even consider him more than friend. Even after all that hurt and decisions I went against them.

Even then I kissed him back.

* * *

**Hah, that felt nice. I could finally let them kiss :* You gotta love the lip on lip action ;D! Also the Flash Back scene was from when Maka went to see Black Star at the pizzeria **** Sorry for not labely that. Lol, well I'll see ya around (metaphorically :P) BYE BYE! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Woo hoo! New chapter! But Booo only two more chapter DX Soo not cool! I love you guys for every review and everything! Please do enjoy! As you all know I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Everything hit me at once. The last thing I remember was falling back. Black star caught me and didn't say anything, just stroked my hair.

_**-His kiss was needy, and demanding. **_**What do I do?!**_** I've never kissed any one before but his kiss felt amazing against my lips that of course were frozen like the rest of my body. Then this reminded me of the first time he kissed me.-**_

* * *

_**-In a second Black Star grabbed his hand stopping it an inch away from my head, "Touch her and die in the hands of your god." He growled.-**_

* * *

_**-I felt my lips move on their own as it made the perfect movement to match the ones pressed against mine. They parted and closed moving in perfect movement as the warmth around me left. I saw the nose get smaller until I could see the whole face of Black Star.-**_

* * *

_**-He pressed his lips to mine and I tried to kiss back but it was my first and it was awkward. He chuckled into my mouth sending my stomach into summer salts.**_

_**"Let your god take care of you." He mumbled against my lips with small grin on his face.**_

_**I did, I completely relaxed leaving myself to the mercy of Black Star. He moves his lips in a way that moved mine too. So that way we were synced. I eventually got the hang of it and manage to kiss him back. He pushed me harder against the wall picking me up so my legs could wrap around his waist. I had my hands in his soft electric blue hair and we kissed. He put more force on my lips and in a second flat I was on my bed with Black Star over me.**_

_**I don't really know why I just all of a sudden gave up and kissed him back. Or why I wasn't frozen. Or why I pushing him back. I guess I just gave up the denial. I knew this is what I wanted…. for a while now I guess. I knew I loved him.**_

_**He leaned putting butter fly kisses with his hand caressing my side. I gasped and moaned his name feeling pleasure well up in me. He hooked on to a small patch of skin and nibbled likely before sucking. He soon locked lips with me again and inserted his tongue without a warning. I jump but he anchored me down. I shook my head or tried but his tongue was a little busy and wouldn't budge.**_

_**He parte from her lips went down to her neck once again, I felt drained. Like every kiss stole my energy, I looked at Black Star and he looked up.-**_

* * *

_**-"You don't have to say it." He said, "But… " He took my chin and kissed me again, warm, firm, demanding, powerful. His beautiful eyes practically glowed in the dark, "Maka, I love you."**_

_**My head realed, **_**I love you too**_**. **__**The words were stuck in my throat.-**_

* * *

_**-"I know right?" He chuckled, His hand pulled me in closer to him, "You so tiny and frail. You're so ordinary and not worthy of me. But at the same time no man is worthy of you. You're so ordinary and it makes you unique. And you are so tiny and frail someone should protect you." He spun me so I was facing him, our foreheads touching and his breath washing down on me, "Maka, I surpassed god, so I'm the only one worthy of you. I'm so godly in my ways that I can see your uniqueness. And I'm the only one strong enough to protect you."**_

_**My hot head side came on, "I'm not as weak as you say."**_

_**He chuckled, "Hey Maka," I hummed in response, "As your god I chose you to be…" He kissed yet again, "My goddess,"-**_

* * *

_**-I poured the cups and when I turned around opened my mouth to announce that the coffee is done. Black Star took that chance and crushed his mouth to mine.**_

_**"Mmmf!" I mmmfed. Black Star took the coffee cups from my hand and set them on the counter. Not spilling, nor leaving my lips. Damn him.**_

_**He turned so we were on the other counter. He scooted me up onto the counter his handed holding my face. I was already consumed in the kiss. I leaned in and I felt the smile he had.-**_

* * *

_**-"Oh yes!" Black Star said dramatically and draping an arm around my shoulder, "And wasn't it amazing my goddess?" He nipped my ear, god I wanted to kill him, "And if you want when all these virgin people leave we could-" I slammed a dictionary so hard on his head it made a perfect dent down to his nose.**_

_**"Get that lying perverted bastard out of my sight!" I hissed livid, Kid dragged him away still gapping.**_

_**"So you didn't…" Liz trailed off.**_

_**"HELL NO!" I wailed.-**_

* * *

Every kiss, word moment rushed back to me like it happened yesterday. I started laughing crying screaming as every emotion hit me. Black Star just calmly held me down murmuring in my ear.

I arched my back writhing on him and then my mind went blank.

Everything was fuzzy. Moving figures but nothing solid. I reached out and a big warn hand held it. For that moment I focused on that hand, I relied on it letting every emotions hit me. I blinked and I began to more detail.

"Maka?" I blinked more and could make out Black Star next to me holding my hand.

I gulped, "Hey." my throat was parched, "What time is it?"

It was like he read my mind and handed me some water, "Here, you must be thirsty. Oh, and it 9:00 you've been out all day."

I nodded taking it, I sipped and saw that I was in my bed. "My room?"

"Yeah but the others don't know I'm here." He said.

It was amazing how different I saw him now. Now he was all I could focus on, everything revolved around him. I knew I love him and I wasn't in denial.

"So you probably saw images or something."

"My memories?"

His eyebrows furrowed, "How'd you know that?"

"Because I knew I lost my memory." His eyebrows rose, "In fact I knew everything that happened, I just couldn't remember how I felt. Well some of them I did." I muttered the last part. Then I took his other hand and for once I leaned in, I gently pushed my lips to his. I parted from him and his eyes were wide and he had a slight blush. "But now I do remember how I felt. I remember everything."

He smiled so wide it was unbelievable, his face brightened as his eyes over flowed with absolute glee. He wrapped his arms around me, crushing me as he hugged me. His lips crashed into mine in a feverent kiss.

"Can't… Breathe…" I gasped and he release me before standing and swing me around.

"You remember! I can't believe it! Finally!" He pulled me close, "Finally I can say-"

"Maka remembers?" I heard someone shout. I turned to see Soul in the door way, Liz behind him eyes wide. "What the fuck do you mean?" He pulled me away and Black Star growled. He grabbed me back but I turned.

"Black Star I need to talk to Soul alone." I said and he glared at him.

"No, I-"

"It's not about you, I need to speak with my weapon _alone._" I stressed.

He grumbled but set me back on the bed and marched out shoving Soul in and slamming the door. He stared me his eyes over flowing hurt and shock.

"Oh, Soul." I said pulling him to me and hugging him but he tensed up. "Please don't do this." I whispered.

"Maka how long have you remembered?"

"Last night, like late." I whispered, he tried to push me away but I clung to him. "Soul, you have to understand-"

"Understand what?" He let out a hoarse laugh, "There's nothing to understand, I didn't get the girl. I did everything I could but it wasn't enough."

"It's not like that and you know it. It's not that you didn't do enough, but someone else already had my heart."

"Why couldn't I have it though? I'm you're weapon-"

"Soul you weren't here. You off on missions and I was alone. So Black Star helped me, on bored days he would come and brighten them. And after one event to another…"

"But now I'm alone." He said.

"No you're not, you never were. You have Liz out there waiting for you. She's been there for me even when I didn't chose you she was upset because you weren't happy. Soul she loves you and you're just ignoring her."

He tensed, "She doesn't-"

"She told me herself." I released him and looked at him in the eye. "So go out there and make it or break it. Because you will always be my weapon and I will always love you like one. You will always be in my heart and I will never let you go." I smiled, "So go give her a chance."

* * *

_**LIZ P.O.V. **_

I paced out in the living room nervous as fuck as Black Star calmly sat on the couch watching TV. I was shocked at how calm he we was. I grumbled and chew my nails.

After a while Maka rolled out smiling and hugged me. She looked at me her green eyes joyful, "I did my best."

Black Star was suddenly towering behind her causing me to squeak. He smiled and my jaw dropped, he looked so happy… Maka turned hitting his chest, "Don't scare her!"

They laughed and stared at each other with loving looks that made my gut pang with jealousy. Maka turned, "We're going to go out, good luck."

_**Good luck? Oh god, what he's rejecting me? Did she tell and he just laughed?**_ My head began spinning and stomach flipped in nervousness.

The left hand in hand and Soul came out looking down. My heart raced and Soul looked up, he scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry…" _**Oh god this is it! **_I felt tears well in my eyes. HE jumped forward, "Hey don't cry! Let me finish! I'm sorry for leading you on and not ever looking at you." I looked up shocked, he was apologizing to me. My heart soared, "Can you forgive me?"

I hugged him and he hugged back making me grin, "Of course."

"Would you wait for me? Just a little longer…" He mumbled.

I looked at him directly in the eyes still grinning, "I would wait forever if I had too."

* * *

_**MAKA P.O.V. **_

Black Star pushed me as we went on a stroll. We were in a comfortable silence and eventually we rolled up to the park where we first met. I laughed, of course.

"Awe Black Star…"

"Yeah yeah…" He said, "I'm so romantic, genius aren't I?"

I laughed, "I don't think anyone could tell you different anyway." I rolled to a bench where we sat.

"So Maka… I need to say something."

I hummed in response.

He stood in front of me looking down. "So I get it if you're not for sure with your feelings-"

"Oh I am." I said and he looked at me. I then very slowly stood, knew wobbly and legs weak. I reached up and grabbed his shoulders to steady myself. I looked up at his exquisite eyes that were wide.

"Black Star, I love you."

* * *

**Eek X3 Such a cute ending (to me)! If you all don't know I started a new story :D Pleeeaaase check it out! It is not a Black Star x Maka D: It's called "**_The Soul Eater Band__**" **_** Please check it out! It's a Death The Kid X Maka X Soul read it and find out which one she goes with! BYE BYE!**


End file.
